


A Sweet Bet

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [11]
Category: A Ordem Paranormal (Web Series), O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Conversations, Cafeteria AU, Cesar tem uma paixonite, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Joui eh um lindinho, M/M, Swearing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: "Em retrospectiva, Cesar deveria ter esperado que isso acontecesse mais cedo ou mais tarde.Ele gostaria de que tivesse sido mais tarde e que ele não precisasse passar pelo vexame de ter que encarar Mariana após falhar na aposta miseravelmente."
Relationships: Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar Oliveira Cohen, Thiago Fritz/Elizabeth "Liz" Webber
Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023
Comments: 38
Kudos: 44





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> voltei

Seria errado dizer que Cesar _odiava_ contato humano. Ele não gostava, mas aprendera a lidar suficientemente para trabalhar. Mesmo que lidar com clientes fosse pelo menos 10 vezes pior que simplesmente conversar com outro ser humano, como se tal ato já não fosse complicado o suficiente.

Mas Cesar ainda estava na faculdade, beirando seus 21 anos, e precisava de algum jeito de pagar o aluguel do apartamento que dividia com Bruno — seu colega de classe e amigo de infância — já que não morava mais perto de sua mãe. Logo, a opção mais prática que tinha era a cafeteria de esquina com a faculdade, que por sorte estava contratando na época. Isso fora a dois anos.

Agora, ele mal via a hora de se formar.

Atendimento ao cliente era passível de acabar com o ânimo de qualquer um se praticado por tempo suficiente. 

Geralmente, Cesar não ficava no balcão — sua cara de noites mal dormidas e poucos amigos não fazia muito sucesso entre a clientela — mas ele havia se acostumado rápido com a rotina e com a movimentação do lugar, sabendo os horários que ficava mais cheio e quando ele podia tirar um tempo para estudar durante o turno. Trabalhando mais com o arranje de estoque e até dando uma ajuda na cozinha às vezes — mesmo que somente lavando a louça ou entregando utensílios já que fora proibido de acender o fogão depois de ter esquecido ele ligado certo dia — o emprego era suportável. Até gostava de alguns de seus colegas de trabalho.

Naquela manhã, Cesar saiu da primeira aula da faculdade direto para a pequena cafeteria com cores em tons brilhantes de amarelo, levando seu notebook na mochila e o telefone no bolso, torcendo para que o dia fosse tranquilo independente de ser sexta-feira e estarem quase no fim do período escolar. Milagres podiam acontecer, _certo_ ? Ele estava no meio de uma pesquisa e ele _tinha_ que ter tempo de adiantar alguma coisa se não uma noite de energético e cafeína o esperaria mais tarde.

Sim, milagres poderiam acontecer, mas Cesar nunca fora adepto a religião nenhuma e também possuía uma notória sorte com um senso sarcástico que decidia agir nos piores momentos. Tudo poderia dar errado também, ele percebeu assim que entrou no estabelecimento, sendo recebido com gritos, bagunça e desespero. Era um caos. 

Thiago, formando em jornalismo da mesma faculdade que Cesar, cliente cativo, segurava a própria mão com força contra o peito, enfiada em um dos potes menores de sorvete que eles mantinham no refrigerador dos fundos, enquanto Liz — a supervisora, aquela que _deveria_ manter o controle das situações — corria desesperadamente de um lado pro outro revirando coisas por onde passava tal como um furacão.

Furacão Liz.

Uma boa analogia a destruição que se encontrava na cafeteria.

"Eu só tenho que achar a chave e a gente pode ir!" Ela disse, a face se contorcia em receio, e mesmo que Thiago a tentasse acalmar ele pouco conseguia diminuir sua agitação. "Cesar!" Ela o chamou, alívio escorrendo em forma de suor pelo rosto, "Finalmente! Eu preciso alguém atrás do balcão. Você é o responsável por enquanto," Liz tirou a etiqueta de gerente do crachá dela e colou no peito de César com um tapa que quase o tirou o fôlego. 

Cesar por sua vez, confuso e assustado, franziu o cenho e deu um passo para trás quando quase perdeu o equilíbrio com o tapa. "'Pera, 'pera, o que que 'tá acontecendo? Porque ele tá com a mão num pote de sorvete-" uma olhada dentro do pote confirmou suas suspeitas, "-QUE TEM _SORVETE_ DENTRO?!" 

_Era isso,_ Cesar pensou, _sua chefe havia finalmente perdido a cabeça de vez._

Ela já não era a mais normal do time de funcionários, mas ele ainda tinha alguma esperança que ela fosse pelo menos mais sã que o cozinheiro do turno da noite que falava com a batedeira. Esperança em vão, ele diria agora.

"Não dá tempo- Achei!!" Ela exclamou, segurando uma chave no alto e então agarrando o braço de Thiago para arrastá-lo. O homem lhe mandou um olhar de pena antes de estremecer de dor uma última vez quando Liz o puxou porta a fora com uma força que alguém do tamanho dela não deveria possuir. "A porta emperra na hora de trancar, você tem que chutar antes de puxar. Não sei quanto tempo isso vai levar." 

E saiu, sem oferecer nenhum tipo de explicação sobre o que havia ocorrido.

Não era atípico ver a mulher irritada, mordendo ordens aos quatro ventos especialmente quando eles faziam algo de errado, mas era raro vê-la em desespero.

Cesar foi deixado confuso e aturdido por um momento, tentando fazer sentido do que havia acabado de presenciar, quando ouviu o barulho do sino novamente, indicando a entrada de um novo cliente. A loja, que obviamente tinha acabado de abrir, agora tinha um cliente e uma equipe de funcionários cochichando num canto ao invés de recebendo-o no balcão. 

Empurrando a confusão para o fundo de sua mente e trazendo a lista mental de tarefas que ele sabia que Liz passava por todos os dias, Cesar bateu palma uma só vez para chamar a atenção de seus colegas, "Ok, eu não sei o que aconteceu aqui, mas temos clientes e vamos trabalhar bem hoje. A Liz me deixou no comando e ela vai botar os _nossos_ rins a venda no lugar dos salgados se atrasarmos o serviço." Ele levantou o indicador, rodando ele no ar, "Circulando!" 

Não era nem de longe a primeira vez que tomava conta do café numa manhã tão agitada quanto aquela, mas era a primeira vez que não tinha Liz para resolver os problemas que surgiam. 

_E como surgiam..._

Qualquer coisa era possível quando se tratava de atendimento às pessoas. 

"Senhora, eu entendo sua preocupação, mas isso no brownie não é vidro, é açúcar cristalizado," ele tentou pela terceira vez. A mulher ficou vermelha no rosto, e ele podia ver que tê-la contrariado não foi a melhor das escolhas. Rapidamente, Cesar pegou o embrulho com o brownie comido pela metade e o substituiu por outro, este fechado e sem açúcar. "Sinto muito que não tenha ficado satisfeita com o nosso serviço, troquei o brownie da senhora pelo da especialidade da casa, esse é por nossa conta. Espero que aproveite!" A mulher pareceu abrir a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas Cesar abriu o sorriso mais complacente que conseguia e chamou, "Próximo!" 

Controle de danos, era do que eles chamavam. Melhor perder alguns reais do que deixar com que a situação se agravasse e trouxesse uma reputação ruim para o estabelecimento. Mesmo quando se tratavam de situações completamente estúpidas e evitáveis como essa. 

O próximo cliente chegou fez seu pedido normalmente, e Cesar viu a mulher se afastar do balcão a contragosto. Concluiu que seria uma boa hora para deixar outra pessoa no caixa até o próximo problema. 

Ele deu a volta no balcão, passando pelas mesas, recolhendo os copos e pratos deixados para trás, passando pano para limpar as migalhas, e em seguida as varreu do chão enquanto mantinha um olhar atento no relógio e tentava manter o cabelo fora do rosto. 

Era um dia quente de verão, e a loja não tinha um dos melhores sistemas de ventilação. Logo, César sentia gotas de suor escorrendo de seu couro cabeludo pelo pescoço até se acumularem e fazerem com que a gola do uniforme ficasse meio pegajosa. A umidade pesava em seus cílios e ombros quando se recostou em uma das cadeiras do salão.

Geralmente não se sentia atrapalhado pelo calor, mas estava sem precedentes. Prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto para tirar os fios irritantes que grudavam no rosto e lançou mais um olhar mal humorado para o relógio digital na parede. 

Era quase hora do almoço e Liz ainda não tinha voltado de onde quer que houvesse ido. 

"Hospital," respondeu Mariana quando ele perguntou. 

Ela se espalhava preguiçosamente pelo balcão, aproveitando o breve momento de paz que haviam encontrado entre o horário do café e do almoço. 

"Ela se distraiu com o bonitão e derrubou café na mão dele," continuou quando Cesar levantou a cabeça para olhá-la interessado de seu lugar sentado. "Na verdade ela ainda nem tinha posto café ali ainda, era só água fervente mesmo." Mariana bocejou e recostou a cabeça na superfície. "Isso não torna menos pior, porque eu vi a mão dele fazendo bolha na hora, acho que queimou de verdade."

Cesar sentiu seus olhos revirarem antes que pudesse se controlar, "Se tivesse chamado ele para sair como tínhamos sugerido antes eu duvido que isso tivesse acontecido." 

Mariana estreitou os olhos como se o julgasse internamente pelas palavras. E como ela não era do tipo que deixava as coisas internas, quando Cesar percebeu que ela não iria ficar em silêncio ele já estava se preparando para o que poderia vir. "É mais fácil falar do que fazer, sr. Eu-Mal-Conseguia-Interagir-Com-Humanos-Quando-Cheguei-Aqui. Aposto 20 conto que se entrar um bonitinho você não consegue atender ele. Se você ganhar eu te conto a parada de Recife."

E ainda que Cesar não gostasse de jogos de azar, vencer Mariana era tentação demais para alguém que convivia com a mesma diariamente. Além do mais, eram 20 reais, _e_ o poder de ter razão sobre ela e algo para zuá-la. 

Se Cesar tivesse se lembrado de que não, ele _não_ sabia lidar com flertes, _ou sequer_ com pessoas que ele achasse atraente em geral, talvez ele tivesse pensado duas vezes antes de apertar a mão da outra. Mas estava feito e no momento em que ele se arrependeu já era tarde demais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se quiser me acompanhar, mandar um prompt ou conversar:  
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)
> 
> opa, vamo começar mais uma?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É hora de César provar seu lado da aposta.

Em retrospectiva, Cesar deveria ter esperado que isso acontecesse mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ele gostaria de que tivesse sido mais tarde e que ele não precisasse passar pelo vexame de ter que encarar Mariana após falhar na aposta miseravelmente.

Porém, como já mencionado, a sorte raramente ficava ao seu lado.

Duas semanas depois, Cesar já tinha começado a esquecer do combinado. Eram dias relativamente bons, tranquilos, sem  _ muitos  _ problemas, especialmente contando que Liz estava presente e mais…  _ Vivaz _ que jamais esteve. Aparentemente queimar a mão de Thiago era o mesmo que tê-lo convidado para sair pois agora ele vinha buscá-la todos os dias após fecharem, a parte enfaixada cuidadosamente fora do alcance dela. 

Já Cesar havia sido encarregado de recuperar as notas das finanças da cafeteria e mantê-las organizadas para que pudessem entregar para o contador na semana seguinte. Entre suas tarefas profissionais e vida pessoal, ele tinha mais coisas para se preocupar do que manter a informação de uma aposta fechada num impulso, visto que aparentemente ninguém do grupo da faculdade estava disposto a sentar a bunda na cadeira e trabalhar no TCC antes que ficasse tarde demais e eles tivessem que engajar em noites acordados. Sem contar o estágio em que ele mal acabara de começar envolvia redes e manutenção e mais atenção que ele poderia dar se estivesse exausto. Tinha quase certeza que seu corpo atualmente era formado de 75% de pura cafeína.

Se por alguma ironia do destino vampiros existissem e escolhessem Cesar como sua próxima presa, ele seria o equivalente a uma versão humana de Redbull.

O ponto é: Ele não estava preparado quando Mariana o cutucou nas costelas no meio do expediente, tão forte que ele sabia que veria marcas vermelhas no lugar apertado se levantasse a blusa. Ele nem esperava que ela o encontrasse ali, escondido na salinha de armazenamento dos fundos entre as estantes com sacos de farinha. 

Não que ele não tivesse um lugar próprio para trabalhar, mas descobrira que era muito mais rápido quando não era interrompido de cinco em cinco minutos, o que acontecia quando ficava na administração — o antigo quartinho de bagunça — já que Liz era incapaz de ficar parada em um lugar só. 

"Que  _ porra,  _ Mariana!" Cesar exclamou com o susto, agarrando protetivamente o lado machucado e acabando por espalhar os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa improvisada. 

Ela bufou, como se tivesse se incomodado com a reclamação de Cesar. "Deixa de frescura moleque!" 

A audácia dela ainda o surpreendia às vezes. Mariana conseguia fazer isso desde o dia em que se conheceram. Enquanto que para ele levaram-se dias até que se sentisse preparado para lidar com os clientes sem correr risco de se atrapalhar, para Mariana foi como respirar. Era impressionante como ela conseguia mudar seu aspecto para algo quase amigável quando queria adoçar outras pessoas dado que ela também conseguia ser pior que muito marmanjo de cara amarrada quando se dedicava ao contrário.

"Você  _ sabe  _ que eu sou mais velho que você, né?" 

Mariana deu ombros, parecendo mais interessada nas lascas soltas de tinta na parede, cutucando elas até que terminassem de cair, "Isso pouco importa quando você tem esses bracinhos de frango."

Novamente, _ a audácia.  _

Cesar respirou fundo, contando até dez enquanto pegava a caneta do chão e voltava-se para os papéis de contabilidade que preenchia, mas não sem lançar um último olhar venenoso na direção da mulher. " _ O que você quer? _ " 

Ele quase se arrependeu de ter perguntado quando reconheceu o sorriso que ela abriu pelo canto de sua visão, "Ahh, Cesar, Cesar." Mariana esticou a repetição zombeteiramente e pôs uma mão que exalava perigo em seu ombro, "Tem um cliente pra você lá na frente."

Talvez tenha sido o jeito que ela falou, ou talvez o olhar que o lançou por cílios entreabertos, ou talvez o fato de estarem sozinhos novamente na loja uma vez que já eram seis e meia e eles estavam quase para fechar, mas Cesar sentiu um calafrio percorrer por toda sua espinha como se tivesse sido exposto ao frio imediatamente após um banho quente. 

"Não é o meu dia no balcão." 

"Mas é um caso especial, eu faço questão," ela rebateu sem piedade. 

Ainda não tinha uma ideia exata do que se tratava enquanto arrumava os papéis em uma pilha, demorando o máximo que podia e esperando que Mariana desistisse e o deixasse em paz por impaciência, mas logo percebeu que suas tentativas não dariam frutos quando viu a mesma sorrindo como se soubesse o que ele tentava fazer. 

Resignado, Cesar pegou as folhas e a caneta de uma só vez e deixou que Mariana o guiasse para a área aberta aos clientes novamente.

Só entendeu do que se tratava quando já estava de frente para o dito cliente, que conversava animadamente com alguém no telefone.

Sendo justo, Cesar até que foi rápido para se lembrar da situação em que se metera depois de ver os olhos cintilantes e as bochechas avermelhadas com o calor que o moreno a sua frente claramente sentia naquela noite abafada, os cabelos se movendo com o leve abano providenciado por um pequeno leque de papel que para Cesar fazia com que ele parecesse um modelo de comerciais de roupas orientais modernas. Era injusto que alguém parecesse tão bem àquela hora da noite no meio da semana, ele irradiaria energia mesmo entre as pessoas mais cansadas e mau-humoradas do trem das sete. Cesar não duvidaria se o dissessem que o outro se destacava mesmo entre seus “irmãos de aura”.

O jovem em questão parecia alguns anos mais novo que ele próprio, porém anos-luz mais extrovertido do que Cesar seria em seus melhores dias, o riso alegre soava como sinos melódicos em sua mente.

Ele era lindo.

Nem fodendo que Cesar correria o risco de se fazer de bobo na frente dele.

Sem perceber, estava encarando o cliente, e não deveria estar com uma expressão muito boa pois o mesmo pareceu envergonhado e se despediu rapidamente, desligando o telefone e virando-se para Cesar com um sorriso no rosto.

_ Era lindo. _

Sentiu-se mexer antes mesmo que conseguisse processar o que havia acontecido. Em um segundo estava vendo o jovem mexer os lábios, no outro, ouvia Mariana se escangalhando de rir dele enquanto ele se agachava embaixo do balcão.

Não queria nem imaginar o que o outro devia estar pensando ao ver a pessoa que o atendia sumir de repente. Cesar tinha sorte terem acabado de sair da hora do rush e estarem tão vazios, não queria imaginar o caos que seria se tivesse que fugir de 20 pessoas por debaixo do caixa.

Houve silêncio durante um momento e ele quase teve a esperança de que o outro havia ido embora...

"Olá?" Não teria tanta sorte assim. Passaria pelo caixa então, chegaria até a porta e correria até o final do corredor e se trancaria na sala da Liz e passaria seus próximos dias de vida — que seriam os últimos já que ele se recusaria a sair novamente da sala — lamentando o acontecido. Antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo ouviu um clique. Com horror se voltou para Mariana, que agora se encontrava em frente a porta como se tivesse lido seu plano de fuga.  _ Merda _ . "Uh, Cesar, certo? Eu vi seu nome na etiqueta, eu acho." Ele tomaria um banho de sal grosso assim que acabasse seu turno, não era possível que as coisas não funcionassem a seu favor pelo menos uma vez. Tentou se recompor, inspirando e expirando algumas vezes sentindo a face se esquentar e o cabelo grudar no pescoço com o suor. Passou a mão pelo rosto, dando uns tapinhas para voltar ao foco antes de se levantar... E ele se levantou subitamente, assustando o outro que havia se inclinado para espiar pelo balcão. "... Você tá bem?" 

A gargalhada de Mariana era alta e clara no fundo, tirando sarro de sua cara. Enfiaria um cupcake goela abaixo nela assim que tivesse a chance. 

"Moço?"

Certo, estava encarando de novo. Era melhor falar alguma coisa antes que ele pensasse que Cesar era um psicopata. 

"Eu- uh, eu fui pegar uma coisa que eu deixei cair." 

Fora a primeira coisa que passara por sua mente e claramente não era a melhor mentira que ele já havia inventado porque o jovem não parecia nem um pouco convencido. 

"... Ok." Pelo menos ele parecia achar graça no embaraço de César. Bom, bom, isso significava que ele não tinha assustado o outro. "Bom dia," ele disse de forma educada quando Cesar não disse mais nada. 

"Bom dia."

E silêncio. 

Cesar odiava que estivesse fazendo a situação tão estranha para o outro, mas o que diabos deveria falar? 'Oi, eu sei que você não me conhece e que acabou de chegar aqui e provavelmente está se arrependendo de ter entrado, mas eu juro que eu não sou um assassino louco que vai te perseguir pela noite quando sair daqui, você só é o cara mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida, tanto que me deixou sem palavras e eu gostaria de saber se você gosta de homens também porque eu tenho interesse em-'

"-meu pedido?" 

Cesar foi puxado de volta pro mundo real quando ouviu a voz dele, "O que?" 

Agora definitivamente ele estava segurando o riso, "Posso fazer meu pedido?" 

Cesar queria se jogar numa cratera. De preferência uma que abrisse agora sobre seus pés. 

Agora. 

Agora!

… Não? 

_ Merda.  _

"Certo!" Errado, quem responde assim a uma pergunta dessas? "Quero dizer, sim, o que gostaria para hoje?"

E apesar de sentir que poderia entrar em combustão julgando pelo calor em seu rosto, Cesar conseguiu preparar o pedido — para viagem, agradeceu a todos os Deuses que conhecia — sem mais problemas. O jovem agradeceu e foi embora. Cesar desejava nunca mais vê-lo, se não tinha certeza de que correria um risco alto de explodir.

Quando Mariana finalmente saiu do ponto estratégico dela, vindo encontrá-lo no balcão, Cesar se sentia exausto pela interação e vergonha intensa. 

"Opa meu bom, viu como não foi tão ruim assim? Você tinha total razão, eu admito a minha derrota." 

Mas veja ironia da situação, Cesar sentia que ela sabia que havia ganhado de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se quiser me acompanhar, mandar um prompt ou conversar:  
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesar tem um bom dia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, o que aconteceu pra eu sumir assim?  
> Primeiramente, sinto muito pela demora, como a história é curtinha, não deve levar muito tempo agora para finalizá-la! Entretanto, essas últimas semanas tem estado pesado com o trabalho e a facul (essa é finalmente a última semana de provas) mas e eu não tive oportunidade de me atualizar nos episódios do RPG (e por isso evitei o Twitter e as histórias para não levar spoiler). Estou postando, porém, porque percebi que estou demorando demais, decidi postar logo de uma vez.  
> Espero que entendam, obrigada por todos os comentários carinhosos e pelo apoio!!!!!

Já era comum Cesar abrir a cafeteria de vez em quando. Nas terças e quintas, quando o primeiro tempo era vago, ele pegava o horário de Liz, abrindo a loja no lugar dela em troca de sair mais cedo.

Era mais fácil, ele achava, passar a primeira hora somente arrumando as coisas e preparando a casa para receber clientes ao invés de ter que atendê-los durante a saída após o trabalho quando estavam cansados e com pressa de voltar para casa. Sem contar que depois do incidente da semana passada ele queria  _ distância _ dos horários de pico no balcão. Não queria correr o risco de talvez encontrar o jovem novamente mesmo com a baixa probabilidade de que ele voltasse. Se havia se feito de bobo somente com o jovem no lugar, não queria imaginar se ele aparecesse no meio de outras meia dúzia de pessoas. 

Cesar tinha quase certeza de que havia ou assustado o outro ou o feito ficar desconfortável o suficiente para que não botasse os pés na cafeteria novamente. Não sabia se queria comemorar ou se lamentar com a ciência desse fato.

Acontece que na fatídica noite de quinta-feira, recebeu a notícia de que aula de sexta fora cancelada. Coincidentemente, este também era o último dia da feira anual de tecnologia que acontecia naquela semana em São Paulo. Tendo haver com sua área de atuação, Cesar fez a escolha lógica de trocar seu dia pelo sábado de Liz e trabalhar durante o fim de semana.

Não precisava mencionar para ela o fato de que a feira não era  _ só _ de avanços tecnológicos mas que também tinha lançamentos de games que ele estava esperando a algum tempo.

Sexta chegou e Cesar acordou cedo, arrumando sua mochila com dinheiro e cartões – já que algumas barracas só aceitavam notas – e uma lista de eventos e palestras que gostaria de participar além dos stands que queria visitar para fazer uma pesquisa de preço. Precisava dar um up em seu computador o mais rápido possível e os processadores costumavam ter um desconto razoável dependendo do lugar onde procurasse.

O evento estava lotado. 

Foi a primeira coisa que Cesar percebeu quando chegou no endereço. Ele já esperava isso, honestamente, o último dia sempre era o mais cheio pois tinha a melhor programação, os melhores preços, e os eventos mais legais. Todo mundo que participara pelo menos uma vez da feira sabia disso. 

Sentia-se animado, excitado até, sabendo que passaria o dia onde gostava com pessoas que ligavam tanto quanto ele sobre o que os outros faziam. Ou seja,  _ nem um pouco. _ Provavelmente não falaria com ninguém além de vendedores e não correria o risco de mais algum fiasco que lembraria pelo resto da vida e o faria incapaz de participar desse evento  _ pelo resto de sua vida.  _

Não, não estava sendo dramático. Se conhecendo, era bem capaz que fizesse isso mesmo. 

O dia passará tranquilamente. Até o início do cair da noite Cesar havia rodado o evento inteiro sem nenhum momento para descansar, indo de um stand para outro com uma disposição que faria Liz o escalar para trabalhar horas extras se o visse. Quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a morrer ao longe e as pinceladas de azul pintaram o céu, Cesar sentiu seu estômago roncar. Era justo, já que não havia comido nada o dia inteiro além do café que tomou antes de sair de casa e não tinha achado tempo de entrar em uma das filas quilométricas entre uma atividade e outra para comprar alguma coisa para saciar sua fome. Na verdade nem havia percebido que estava com tanta até olhar para o relógio do telefone e ver os números compondo 6 da tarde o encarando de volta com cinismo. Realmente não era surpresa que se sentia esfomeado agora. 

As barracas de comida já estavam começando a fechar pelo horário e as que ainda se encontravam abertas se alongavam com filas tremendas que chegavam a dar a volta na área reservada da praça de alimentação, e mesmo elas já começavam a informar que não tinham mais produtos para vender.

Segurando as alças da mochila mais perto do corpo, Cesar olhou em volta uma última vez, satisfeito consigo mesmo, antes de se virar para a saída movimentada do evento com um olhar ansioso.

Ele tinha duas opções. Comer na rua, ou pedir para entregarem em casa. Se fosse com a segunda, ainda teria que esperar o percurso inteiro, fora o tempo de entrega do delivery, porém comeria no conforto de sua casa, longe de pessoas inconvenientes e olhares inquisitores. Seu estômago reclamou em protesto. Não achava que conseguiria dar mais um passo sequer sem que fosse com o propósito imediato de comer alguma coisa. 

Saiu do local do evento, caminhando em passadas lentas e preguiçosas. Apesar de estar faminto, não tinha motivo para correr e estava cansado demais para gastar energia tão levianamente assim. A sola de seus pés doía e a mochila parecia ser feita de tijolos – o que talvez se devesse ao fato de estar carregando dois livros-mestre de RPG e um belo conjunto de canecas de seus main adc do lolzinho.

Suas costas estariam um bagaço quando fosse trabalhar no dia seguinte. 

Ainda assim, continuava mais alegre do que estaria mesmo se tivesse feito sessões de quiropraxia suficientes para consertar o desvio que tinha na coluna –  _ maldita postura de computador.  _

Escurecendo, as luzes da cidade começaram a se sobressaltar como pontos brilhantes na imensidão do céu, criando uma massa de luz que escondia as estrelas de verdade. Era reconfortante a atmosfera que a iluminação e os sons proporcionavam, o familiar embalo das vozes e buzinas e dos passos apressados como se não tivessem tempo de caminhar devagar e observar ao redor. Geralmente isso era tão verdade que ele mesmo fazia igual, passando batido enquanto anúncios e decorações se mesclavam ao fundo. 

Cesar saia de casa para a faculdade, para o trabalho e então para casa de novo, ocasionalmente indo ao mercado. E só. 

Não podia dizer que estava infeliz com o atual arranjamento. Era por própria escolha que não saia mais, e nem via necessidade para tal. Correr o risco de ter que interagir com pessoas e se cansar socialmente todos os dias? Não obrigado. Preferia muito mais passar a noite assistindo série e jogando com seus amigos online que davam bem menos trabalho do que manter um relacionamento fisicamente, fosse este de qualquer natureza. Sua amizade com Bruno era integração suficiente na sociedade, era o que dizia para sua mãe e no que acreditava. 

De qualquer forma, enquanto a cidade começava sua vida noturna, Cesar decidia o que queria comer caminhando pelas entradas dos restaurantes.

Não estava com vontade de comer carne vermelha, então o mexicano da rua detrás e qualquer fast-food estavam fora de questão. Talvez um frango frito? Mas tinha que cortar a gordura, o tanto que consumia não devia fazer nada bem pra seu nível de colesterol e não queria ser obrigado a fazer mais consultas do que a anual regular que já o incomodava o suficiente. Doces também estavam fora de questão, nunca fora fã, mas particularmente de barriga vazia não eram a melhor opção, se sentia enjoado só de pensar. 

O letreiro em vermelho no fundo preto o chamou a atenção. 

Um pequeno restaurante a caminho de casa. Cesar já havia passado pelo lugar algumas vezes mas nunca tinha realmente parado para observar, muito menos tivera vontade de entrar até o presente momento. 

Algo lhe parecia muito apetitoso visto o aroma que saia pelos portais cobertos com longas faixas vermelhas que caiam do topo cobrindo a entrada e tremeluzindo com o vento que a cada brisa trazia o cheiro de comida fresca como um feitiço para seu estômago. 

Japonês então. 

Passou pelas cortinas vagarosamente, espiando o ambiente antes de dar o próximo passo e decidir se realmente comeria lá. 

Foi recebido com um gostoso aroma de incenso e comida fresca, o que era estranhamente uma saborosa combinação já que ele não era muito chegado a culinária asiática.

O restaurante tinha as paredes em um tom pastel de bege e um corredor de longos bancos vermelho e preto, um de cada lado de uma mesa igualmente larga, que pareciam ser o suficiente para acomodar confortavelmente seis pessoas por mesa.

O espaço entre as duas fileiras de assentos era consideravelmente estreito para o que tentavam fazer ali e mesmo assim os atendentes passavam habilmente por entre os clientes e carrinhos que traziam as comidas.

Já haviam algumas pessoas no local ainda que mal tivessem aberto e algo lhe dizia que se tivesse chegado algumas horas depois dificilmente acharia uma vaga ou mesa vazia sem ter que esperar pelo menos uns bons 30 minutos na porta. 

Tentou acalmar as batidas do coração. Cesar preferia lugares mais vazios, mas aparentemente ele realmente queria comer ali, já que não conseguia mais tirar a ideia da cabeça. 

Havia sido um dia bom, certo? Não havia motivo para ansiedade. Era só chegar, fazer seu pedido, comer, pagar e ir embora. Sabia comer de hashi e tinha certeza que não passaria vergonha por causa de algo tão simples quanto pedir. 

Respirou fundo, tirando os sapatos e os deixando dentro de um armário cadeado junto com a mochila como era instruído na plaquinha logo na entrada. O chão era agradavelmente aquecido, percebera com alívio assim que dera o primeiro passo descalço temendo passar frio até o balcão.

Manteve os olhos fixos no caminho abaixo, evitando encarar qualquer um que passasse por ele. Só porque havia tido um lapso de coragem não significava que queria testar sua sorte. Não depois de um dia tão bom. 

Sentou-se no balcão em "U", sendo recebido com uma variedade alarmante do outro lado. O cozinheiro habilmente filetando os peixes, a faca passando como se cortasse manteiga ao invés de carne, enquanto outro picotava os vegetais e passava para o próximo que fazia a separação. Daí ou ia para o que parecia ser o responsável pelas panelas, que ficava de costas para o lado do balcão que Cesar havia sentado, selando os legumes e mexendo os caldos, ou ia para o seguinte cozinheiro que montava os pedidos secos e crus. Na extrema ponta da boca do "U" estava um homem baixinho e rosto quase quadrado. Os olhos tão estreitos enquanto encarava seus funcionários severamente que quase pareciam estar fechados. 

Desviou o olhar rapidamente quando o homem se voltou para Cesar ao perceber que estava sendo observado. De repente, sentira pena dos funcionários. Se Cesar não havia aguentado nem alguns minutos sob a encarada reprovadora do outro, não queria nem imaginar como era passar a noite toda nessa situação. Talvez devesse ser mais grato por Liz não ser nem metade tão ríspida. 

O garçom passou por ele, bloquinho em mãos e perguntando se já havia decidido seu pedido. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelo menu pendurado acima dos cozinheiros. Não conhecia nenhum daqueles nomes nem do que eram feitos. Sentiu seu pescoço suar quando percebeu a inquietação do atendente. Sabia como era irritante um cliente que não tinha nem ideia do que queria pedir no meio de uma hora agitada enquanto o serviço se acumulava. 

Quando ia optar por pedir simplesmente qualquer coisa ao invés de ficar atrapalhando ou simplesmente levantar e sair com a pressão como definitivamente sentia vontade de fazer de repente, uma mão apareceu em seu ombro. 

"Ah, Cesar, não é mesmo?" 

_ Ah.  _

Merda. 

O dia tinha ido _ tão _ bem… 

Se virou, constatando que, realmente, era quem temia que fosse.

O sorriso tão radiante quanto no dia que se viram pela primeira vez, as bochechas ainda coradas de sol mesmo que estivesse esfriando do lado de fora e o restaurante tivesse ar-condicionado. O cabelo curto estilizado para que estivesse levemente caído de lado dava um charme a mais quando combinado com roupas que pareciam sair de um manequim de loja – daquelas em que a roupa sempre ficava bem neles e terrível em qualquer um que provasse. Como se ele precisasse ficar mais bonito, porra.

_ Não era justo, _ ele disse para qualquer entidade que estivesse disposta a ouvir. Se Cesar havia travado devido a simples visão dele, ninguém poderia julgá-lo. 

"Hm, 'tô vendo que ainda é tão falante quanto antes," o jovem riu. Cesar abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se envergonhado. "Não que isso seja algo ruim, é claro. Acho até fofo." O outro adicionou rapidamente, fazendo um sinal pro atendente ir embora e falando o que Cesar vagamente reconheceu como japonês. “Pode ir, Akari-kun,” ele terminou em português, olhando de volta para Cesar quando percebeu a curiosidade do outro, “Quando formos pedir eu aviso.”

Eles pareciam se conhecer, visto que o homem se dirigiu para o próximo cliente sem muitas reclamações. Cesar não tinha certeza se preferia encarar a impaciência dele ou o jovem a sua frente. 

Ele parecia mais novo que Cesar, mas seu sorriso era léguas mais confiante que o programador jamais se sentira em sua vida. Sorriso direcionado para ele naquele momento. Ele parecia esperar pacientemente Cesar acabar de observá-lo. 

Percebendo que fora pego, ele desviou o olhar para a mesa, tinha a leve impressão que o rubor que subia pelo pescoço apenas fez com que o outro soltasse um risinho curto. 

Não como se estivesse rindo dele, Cesar percebeu, diferentemente das pessoas com quem sua ansiedade tirava a melhor dele.

"Então, Cesar, certo?" Perguntou novamente. 

Cesar assentiu. 

"Você é alguém difícil de se achar sabia? Mudou de turno?"

Cesar negou. 

" _ Hm, _ " disse pensativo, "então só dei azar de não te encontrar por ali novamente." 

"Você me procurou?" 

Não tinha tido a intenção de perguntar, mas quando viu já havia falado. Involuntariamente se sentiu reconfortado quando viu o outro corando dessa vez.

"Bem- não! Digo-  _ Não que eu estivesse te stalkeando  _ nem nada, eu só entrei na loja pra comprar alguma coisa na volta do trabalho e percebi que você não estava mais lá… Alguns dias… " Ele coçou a parte detrás do pescoço. "E-eu também não estava te seguindo, eu juro! Eu só achei que seria legal passar por ali novamente, sabe? Já que- Já que fica a caminho…"

Ele estava visivelmente mais nervoso a cada a palavra e lá pelo final já estava quase gaguejando de tão vermelho. Cesar sentiria pena do embaraço do outro se ele mesmo não estivesse lutando contra o próprio.

Não que ele nunca tivesse flertado ou tentado fazer novas amizades, mas em maioria eram pessoas extremamente parecidas com ele no sentido antissocial da característica. Já o homem (Garoto? Quantos anos tinha afinal?) a sua frente não poderia ser mais o oposto aparente de si. 

"Enfim, eu admito, queria te ver novamente. De uma maneira completamente não estranha e suspeita!" Ele completou, desviando o olhar como se pensasse em como consertar o clima estranho que havia se instalado. Cesar olhava fixamente para a mesa em silêncio enquanto o rubor finalmente alcançava as maçãs do rosto.

Talvez não fossem tão diferentes assim. O outro claramente estava tendo problemas para se comunicar agora independente de como havia começado uma conversa confiantemente sem ser convidado.

O silêncio era preenchido pelo barulho cada vez mais alto das vozes ao redor, mas até então eles pareciam quase envoltos em uma redoma sem som. 

O jovem usou o tempo para se recompor, "Ok, eu vou começar de novo, se não se importar..." 

Tomou o silêncio como aprovação e se levantou do banco, indo para o final do corredor sob o olhar atento de Cesar e voltou, caminhando distraidamente até que fingiu reconhecer Cesar na mesa e se aproximou com um sorriso ofuscante. 

"Boa noite! Você não é aquele moço da lanchonete?! Que bom que você está aqui, queria ter te conhecido melhor naquele dia, mas estava atrasado para o trabalho, posso sentar com você?"

E apesar do rubor insistente no pescoço e da ideia parecer ridiculamente inocente, por algum motivo – talvez a aura inquieta que o outro exalasse momentos atrás – Cesar se sentia confortável o suficiente para que concordasse. 

"Eu nunca cheguei a me apresentar né? Meu nome é Joui," apertaram as mãos,  _ "É um prazer te conhecer oficialmente. _ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se quiser me acompanhar, mandar um prompt ou conversar:  
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joui e Cesar saem... Não vai exatamente como planejado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opa, adivinha quem pegou Covid e agora passou uma semana em casa crente que ia escrever horrores mas passou os dias na cama porque tava na merda? Isso mesmo. Eu, prazer.  
> Mas voltei!  
> Gostaria de chamar a atenção de vocês para uma pequena mudança que ocorreu nas tags e na classificação. Viram? Bem, ela ainda está disposta a sofrer mudanças conforme a história for seguindo, caso for necessário.  
> Também gostaria de deixar registrado que @aesthetic.honey2111 fez umas artes liiindas dos capítulos passados e que vocês definitivamente deveriam dar uma olhada no perfil do Instagram dela, porque ela desenha muuuito bem!  
> (Infelizmente eu sou uma idosa que não sabe mexer nessas tecnologias e eu não sei adicionar mais de uma foto pra mostrar os desenhos que ela fez por aqui, se alguém tiver a bondade e a paciência para ajudar eu aceito asdahd)
> 
> TW: Linguagem homofóbica. E xenofóbica, eu acho?

Na vida, existem certos momentos que podemos nos arrepender. 

Seja por alguma ação nossa, seja por destino ou ocasião, seja até por conta de terceiros. É algo _inevitável_ , apesar de ser um hábito que muitos tentem quebrar.

_ “Siga em frente!” _ eles dizem. 

_ “Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado!” _

_ “Não se prenda ao passado!” _

Essas pessoas claramente não tinham um pingo de empatia por pessoas como Cesar. _“Não pensar nisso”_ é algo que definitivamente _não_ funcionava com ele. Ele _gostaria_ de não  ter que se pós-ocupar futilmente com as consequências de suas vergonhosas ações, mas era bem mais fácil falar do que fazer. Para um breve exemplo: até os vinte, Cesar tinha flashbacks de guerra do dia em que participou da sua primeira convenção de anime. Weaboo era eufemismo quando descrevia seu estágio na época dos seus "inesquecíveis" doze anos e era com muita vergonha alheia que ele se lembrava da criança irritante que era. 

Talvez por isso não quisesse ter filhos, quase sentiria pena de sua mãe se ela não fosse tão ruim quanto ele quando se tratava das coisas que ela gostava. Talvez tivesse puxado sua obsessão pelo que o interessava dela, ou talvez fosse o TDAH não-diagnosticado que infernizasse sua vida de tempos em tempos. Quem sabe? 

Já estava acostumado com as ondas aleatórias de vergonha alheia pelas memórias que surgiam de repente quando não tinha nada para ocupar a mente, mas Cesar sabia que sempre – _SEMPRE_ – tinha espaço e ocasião para pôr mais um momento na lista.

A primeira vez que viu Joui ficou marcada poucos segundos depois do jovem sair da cafeteria. Como poderia ser o contrário? Se havia se arrependido das ações enquanto tais aconteciam, seu cérebro certamente iria ajudá-lo a recordá-las tão frequentemente quanto pudesse. 

Mas apesar de tudo, Cesar descobrira ser fácil se distrair quando estava na presença de Joui.

O encontro inusitado no restaurante japonês fluiu surpreendentemente bem depois do início turbulento. O jovem era bom de papo e sabia se guiar em uma conversa suficientemente bem para deixar Cesar a vontade e eles acabaram por se conhecer melhor entre um prato e outro de peixe cru e algas. Chegou a ir tão bem que combinaram de se encontrar na outra semana, numa quinta-feira, quando Cesar comentou que queria ir ao lançamento de um filme e Joui disse ter um ingresso sobrando.

Cesar aceitou prontamente.

A noite estava tão boa que ele não imaginava que a outra possivelmente terminaria em caos.

Ele era fã dos livros que inspiraram o filme, e descobrira que Joui também, e isso se tornou uma ponte de interesses entre os dois que passaram as duas horas seguintes dissertando sobre seus personagens favoritos e momentos que estavam ansiosos para ver.

Cesar estava otimista até. 

Exceto que o encontro de quinta-feira havia sido um completo desastre. Não que fosse um encontro- _encontro_ , eram apenas amigos que haviam combinado de tomar um yakisoba e assistir um filme. E também não é como se Cesar tivesse muitas experiências com encontros, mas ele tinha quase absoluta certeza de que aquilo se configuraria como calamidade seja qual fosse caso.

Começando pelo fato de que Cesar chegou 15 minutos atrasado — por pura ansiedade, vale ressaltar, porque ele havia tomado cuidado com o tempo. Cesar se programou, então ele já estava pronto uma hora antes de ter que sair. 

Mas o que Cesar não contava é que sua ansiedade se viraria contra ele e faria com que ele desistisse de ir mais ou menos umas 20 vezes antes que estivesse atrasado demais para pegar o ônibus sem ter que correr até o ponto.

Pegar um ônibus sem ar-condicionado após quase 7 minutos de corrida também não o favoreceria muito, ele percebeu no meio do caminho. Principalmente não quando seu cabelo batia nos ombros. 

Então partira de um começo ótimo. 

Mesmo assim, quando chegou, Joui fora extremamente compreensivo. Era fofo, até, vê-lo alarmado quando Cesar apareceu com o rosto vermelho e os cabelos desgrenhados e desculpas escapando a torto e a direito, e oferecer sua garrafa d'água para ele enquanto reafirmava que estava tudo bem. Acontece que Joui também tinha acabado de chegar pois tivera de ficar até mais tarde no trabalho, e então disse "Você realmente não precisa se preocupar!" da maneira mais doce que Cesar jamais ouvira alguém falar.

Os dois entraram no restaurante que tinham combinado de se encontrar na frente e Cesar finalmente teve tempo de observar como o outro estava. 

E nossa. 

Uau. 

10/10, ele o recomendaria a todos que pensassem em contratá-lo como garoto propaganda de qualquer coisa porque Cesar compraria sem pensar duas vezes. O que é algo não muito normal de se pensar em um não-encontro com o seu novo _amigo,_ mas que acabou por acontecer antes que pudesse evitar. 

Quase se sentia mal vestido perto dele e isso porque eram simples roupas casuais, não sabia se conseguiria lidar se realmente fossem em um encontro de verdade. O que aquilo não era. 

Definitivamente. 

_ Casual.  _

Joui o olhou por cima do cardápio que segurava, "Você se importa se eu já pedir pra gente? Você disse que não conhece muito comida oriental e temos que escolher rápido se não vamos nos atrasar pra sessão. Tem alguma preferência?”

“Eu gosto de comida apimentada.”

Joui o olhou como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas desviou o olhar com uma expressão meio duvidosa antes de chamar o atendente e pedir algo extremamente complicado para ele e um simples yakisoba de frango apimentado para Cesar.

Continuaram a — tentar — conversar animadamente, e tudo seguia na mais tranquila paz novamente. 

Até a comida chegar.

Quando Cesar disse “gostar” de comida apimentada, ele quis dizer o que seria equivalente ao apimentado de uma culinária normal, um tempero aqui e outro ali e pronto, aquela ardência gostosa no final da boca para dar um sabor a mais. Porém, Cesar nunca imaginaria o que encontrou na primeira mordida.

“E eu só não quero que eles tentem forçar o romance entre-”

Engasgou. Quase cuspiu a comida no segundo seguinte. A boca inteira parecia um inferno, da ponta da língua até o interior da garganta- tudo ardia. Foi com crescente desespero que agarrou o copo de água da mesa e o tomou o conteúdo em uma golada só.

Joui imediatamente colocou o segundo copo na mão dele e pediu quase que desesperadamente para o garçom por um terceiro.

“Cesar!” ele disse, abanando a face do outro. Se achava que estava suado antes, agora Cesar preferia nem se olhar no espelho. “Você ‘tá bem?! Pensei que disse que gostava de comida com pimenta?!”

Mas Cesar não conseguiu responder, se preocupando em tomar o restante da água o mais rápido que conseguia antes que queimasse permanentemente suas papilas gustativas. Aquilo deveria ser considerado uma quase tentativa de assassinato.

Não seria, claro, porque Joui não tinha como saber da estupidez de Cesar.

Joui esperou que Cesar se recompusesse do outro lado da mesa, ainda inspirando pesadamente e sentindo que expiraria fogo a qualquer segundo.

“Acho que não vai conseguir comer o prato né?”

Queria dizer que sim. Bancar o forte e aguentar até onde desse simplesmente porque não queria se envergonhar na frente do outro, principalmente uma vez que várias cabeças no restaurante viraram para observá-los, mas Joui já estava trocando os pratos antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

“Espera-”

E viu Joui garfar o yakisoba e comer com a face completamente serena enquanto olhava para ele com um sorrisinho.

E mais uma.

E outra.

“Peraí, como assim?”

Ele caiu na gargalhada. “Desculpa. Eu meio que sabia que você não ia aguentar, então pedi o meu sem muito tempero já pra ficar pra você. Eu estou acostumado com o sabor forte desses macarrões orientais,” ele explicou, comendo um pouco mais para mostrar seu ponto. Apontou na direção do prato que agora estava a frente de Cesar, “Se não começar logo, duvido chegarmos a tempo de pegar os trailers iniciais.”

Quase que obediente, mas de fato embaraçado, Cesar pegou novamente o hashi que havia deixado de lado.

Não sentiu o gosto de absolutamente mais nada.

Tentou não demonstrar isso com qualquer expressão, mas pelo riso que escapava de Joui toda vez que se esticava para bebericar a água, pressentia não ter tido muito sucesso.

Depois da comida, decidiram passar em uma loja de guloseimas para contrabandear para dentro da sala de cinema — já que não era permitido trazer comida de fora, mas as coisas eram obscenamente caras na vendinha oficial.

Joui havia trago uma pequena mochila roxa fosca enviesada que caia bem com a camisa que descia até o pescoço quase que como um tomara que caia, só que com mangas. "Na verdade isso se chama 'blusa ciganinha' eu acho- e eu peguei ela emprestada do trabalho pra vir aqui com você," Joui disse, cobrindo o rosto que se avermelhava. "É que eu não trouxe roupas de sair o suficiente na primeira leva da mudança, foi tudo muito de repente."

Cesar ouvia cada palavra atentamente. Descobrira que Joui, apesar de muito comunicativo, mal falava de sua vida antes de se mudar para São Paulo. E mesmo assim, ainda não tiveram a oportunidade de se conhecerem tão bem a ponto de Cesar se sentir confortável para perguntar abertamente sobre isso, então ele se limitava a colher e guardar toda a informação que o era dado.

"Você tem um bom senso de estilo," comentou quando viu que o outro havia emudecido de novo. Cesar não entendia nada de roupas e combinações e todos aqueles termos usados — não porque achava fútil, era simplesmente falta de interesse da parte dele — mas era mais fácil deixar que Joui guiasse a conversa com Cesar tecendo um comentário aqui e ali. 

Recebeu um sorriso como resposta, "Obrigada, não é muito comum as pessoas usarem esse tipo de roupa no lugar de onde vim. Aqui é bem mais fácil." Joui pegou uma barrinha de chocolate meio-amargo da estante. "O que você vai querer?" 

Compraram tantos docinhos de mascar, biscoitos e chocolates, que Cesar tinha estava convicto que teria que marcar sua consulta anual com dentista mais cedo do que o esperado. 

Na fila do cinema, porém, a situação deixou de ser tão leve. A começar com os babaquinhas da fila. Era uma fila enorme, chegava a dar uma volta pela praça de alimentação até a área das lojas, muita gente passava de um lado para o outro conversando tão alto que quase gritavam, nenhum tipo de organização parecia ser aplicada tão distante dos seguranças a não ser o olhar atento para bloquear os furadores de fila. E eles deram a “sorte” de cair bem atrás deles. Tinham visto o filme no dia da pré-estreia especial, na primeira sessão da madrugada, e agora comentavam em alto e bom-tom diversos spoilers do filme.

Tudo bem, Cesar já tinha lido os livros — e a revista em quadrinho especial edição limitada que ele passara a noite brigando para comprar na internet — e nada do que eles falavam era novidade para ele, mas ainda assim era uma falta de respeito — principalmente considerando que Joui ainda  _não leu o último livro._

“Eu não acredito que ele morreu véi,” o primeiro disse.

“Acho que o autor acabou com a história aí. Ele não sabia como resolver o furo e ai ele só matou o cara. Puta falta de profissionalismo.”

Ambos eram mais altos que Cesar, eram magros e usavam óculos e a camisa da facção rival a dos heróis da saga e apesar disso tudo Cesar não conseguiu se compadecer com nenhum dos dois quando Joui encostou no ombro do primeiro.

Veja bem, Joui não era forte. Ele era um jovem de boa estatura, não parecia franzino nem muito magro, mas com certeza a primeira olhada para a roupa que ele estava usando não faria muito para mudar a percepção delicada dele. Podia ver os dois pensando exatamente a mesma coisa quando Joui pediu, com mais educação que eles mereciam, para calarem a boca.

“Não é muito legal ficar contando o final, sabe. Na fila para assistir o filme. Que acabou de estreiar.” Ele completou, com um sorriso tenso.

“Você que não deveria estar ouvindo a conversa dos outros. Te liga-” e ele podia ter completado com qualquer coisa. Qualquer outra coisa e Cesar teria ficado quieto. Ele teria puxado Joui de volta para o lugar deles na fila e tentaria distraí-lo com algum assunto aleatório. Mas não- “japa _viadinho_.”

E bem, entre os risos dos dois, Joui realmente parecia frágil, principalmente com o olhar de surpresa que tomou conta da face dele por dois segundos antes de acertar um belo soco na cara do outro, ouvindo um claro _crack_ assim que fez contato. Cesar suspeitava de que não havia sido os óculos a julgar pela maneira que ele se agarrou ao nariz, se curvando para frente em dor enquanto Joui balançava a mão aberta como se tivesse se machucado.

“Filho da puta!” ele xingou, o amigo dele parecia desesperado, rondando ele que feito uma barata tonta. “Você quebrou a porra do meu nariz, ‘tá maluco?!” Virou-se para Cesar, indignado. “Controla o merdinha do seu namorado.”

O olhar que Joui o deu era do tipo que Cesar esperava nunca ter mirado a ele.

“Eu não quebrei não, só machuquei a ponta, mas vou fazer questão de quebrar se continuar me ofendendo.”

“Eu vou chamar o segurança,” o outro interviu. “A gente vai prestar queixa de agressão.”

A situação estava escalando rápido demais e Cesar não estava gostando nada do tom de ameaça deles. “Eu acho muito difícil eles fazerem alguma coisa além de expulsar nós quatro do shopping por hoje. Não é incomum ter briga de fã de vez em quando.” Cesar acenou com a cabeça para o que ainda estava agarrando o nariz. “Acho melhor você pegar seu amiguinho babaca e tratar isso ai pra não ficar tão feio. Se formos expulsos você vai demorar para achar um banheiro decente pra limpar esse sangue. Você tem sorte que ele não bateu pra quebrar mesmo, duvido que estaria de pé se ele tivesse tido essa intenção.”

Claro que era um blefe inteiramente infundado. Nem sabia que Joui era capaz de brigar até três segundos atrás — mesmo que um soco só não se configurasse briga — muito menos se ele conseguiria causar o estrago que disse que faria, mas eles estavam na vantagem ali, já que Joui literalmente quase quebrara o nariz do cara. Achava difícil que eles não acreditassem em qualquer mentira branca que contasse.

De qualquer forma, na primeira menção de sangue o amigo do idiota voltara a atenção e o desespero para ele, “Você ta sangrando!”

O idiota olhou para a mão que segurava o nariz, horrorizado ao ver o sangue — que era tão pouco que mal chegou a escorrer — nas palmas antes de se voltar para Cesar, “Vocês vão se arrepender. Não têm a menor ideia do que fizeram.”

E saiu, puto da vida, batendo o pé e gritando para quem quer que estivesse na frente para sair.

Joui olhou aflito para Cesar, que simplesmente deu de ombros. Não tinha medo de ameaças infundadas de desconhecidos. 

Não tinha nada a temer afinal. 

Nada além do amargo sentimento em que seu encontro havia terminado.

"Desculpa," ele disse, baixo e abraçando a si próprio, como se envergonhado de suas ações. O que para Cesar era inaceitável, porque ele estava _mais_ que certo. “Eu não gosto de violência, mas desde que eu voltei pra cá eu percebi que as coisas são muito mais explícitas que no Japão. Tanto na liberdade de fazer o que eu quiser — eu não podia usar esse tipo de roupa lá, sabia? — quanto no preconceito. Esses caras esquecem que independente da sexualidade eu ainda tenho a força de um cara igual a eles, e eu acabei perdendo a postura.”

Suspeitava que não seria uma boa hora para confirmar seus palpites e perguntar se ele estava afim de sair de verdade algum dia desses, principalmente devido ao jeito inseguro que ele se portava agora, sentimento que Cesar conhecia muito bem. Mas acontece que ele também não era conhecido por saber reconfortar as pessoas.

“De vez em quando tem uns assim mesmo, eu já me acostumei que nesse meio eles sempre esperam fazer sem receber resposta porque a maioria é nerd igual a eles.” Cesar não sabia mais o que poderia dizer além de que ele estava em total razão. E tinha quase certeza de que não era aquilo que o outro queria ouvir no momento. “Foi um belo soco.”

Joui soltou um risinho, “Sério? Eu só fiz sem perceber, não consegui mirar nem nada. Acho que quase me machuquei também.”

Franziu o cenho, agora percebendo que Joui não havia parado de flexionar a mão desde o golpe. Se aproximou, segurando a mão dele e virando para que pudesse ver os nós dos dedos que começaram a ficar um pouco inchados e vermelhos. Cesar fez uma careta, “Eu vou pegar gelo pra colocar aí.”

Joui puxou a mão de volta, a face enrubescida. “Não precisa! 'Tá tudo cheio e se você sair e demorar eu posso acabar entrando sem você e aí vai ter sido a toa. 'Tá tudo bem!” Joui deu um soquinho na palma da mão e um sorriso, que era claramente falso a julgar pelo marejar que os olhos assumiram com o baque.

“Tem certeza?”

“Por favor, eu não quero que você perca o filme por minha causa.”

Cesar preferiu não discutir, seria muito estranho dizer que não se importava em perder qualquer estreia se Joui precisasse.

Eles ficaram em silêncio na fila. Cesar não tinha a menor ideia do que falar e tinha a sensação que Joui havia ficado desconfortável demais para puxar assunto de novo. Não podia culpá-lo, mas progressivamente ficava mais frustrado com a própria incapacidade de começar uma conversa sem que sentisse que estava incomodando.

Mais para o meio do filme, depois de quase uma hora naquela atmosfera, Joui recebe uma mensagem e ele "infelizmente tinha que ir embora, ajudar um amigo dele a procurar o cachorro que havia fugido por deixar o portão aberto". O que obviamente era uma desculpa, porque ele provavelmente estava odiando o clima que o _não-encontro_ havia tomado, mas era uma pessoa muito educada para dizer alguma coisa e arriscar deixar Cesar chateado. Eles nem haviam tocado nos doces e Cesar se sentia enjoado demais para comer sozinho depois que Joui saíra.

O clima tinha ido tão pelo ralo que Cesar nem conseguira se fazer prestar atenção pelo resto do filme.

Que beleza de encontro!

Mais um para a lista de momentos que nunca se deixaria esquecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se quiser me acompanhar, mandar um prompt ou conversar:  
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)
> 
> >> O Instagram da maravigold @aesthetic.honey2111: https://instagram.com/aesthetic.honey2111?igshid=1qzl59z9xn31o


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> então meus xuxus verdinhos da horta  
> melhorei do covid uhulll  
> muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!  
> foi-me trazido a atenção que eu não informei que a fic se passa em 2011/2012 :) então considerem-se avisados que isso é da época que o whats ainda n existia e o facebook n era famoso. era muito mais difícil stalkear alguém pra saber mais dela.
> 
> o proximo cap deve demorar um pouquinho mais que uma semana pra sair pq eu voltei a trabalhar, bjks :*

"Ok, o que foi que aconteceu?"

Liz colocou o copo que estava secando apoiado no balcão e deu um peteleco na testa de Cesar, tentando arrancar alguma reação. 

Ineficaz, ele continuou com o mesmo olhar de peixe morto e a cabeça tombada para trás enquanto observava as mosquinhas de verão no teto. 

A loja estava vazia, como era usual naquela hora, apenas um cliente entrando vez ou outra. E mesmo assim Cesar permanecia no estado de inércia sem força de vontade para mexer absolutamente nenhum músculo. 

"Ele ‘tá triste porque levou um fora do bonitinho," respondeu Mariana enquanto se apoiava no cabo de vassoura.

Ele podia ouvir o sorriso na fala dela e se perguntou quão irritada Liz ficaria de perder um membro da staff. 

Não muito, ele decidiu logo depois ao sentir ela o cutucando na bochecha, se pudesse compensar pelo trabalho dela. 

Liz apareceu ao lado dele quase como num teleporte. Ele não sabia como ela conseguia se mexer tão rápido assim e no momento não estava nem um pouco afim de tentar descobrir. "Bonitinho? Quem? Como assim?! Cesar 'cê tá namorando?!" 

_ Não.  _

Mal chegou a conhecer o cara. 

"Nem, primeiro encontro deles e ele já levou um fora, é só ver pela cara dele como se tivessem chutado um cachorrinho na frente dele." Ela deu uma gargalhada, "Calma, esqueci que não pode falar de cachorro perto dele ainda." 

Às vezes se perguntava porque contava as coisas para Mariana. 

Bruno era seu amigo também, e ele fora bem mais legal quando contou do encontro arruinado. Bruno comprou sorvete e derreteu o chocolate que Cesar havia trazido de volta e eles ficaram no sofá assistindo a filmes de terror pelo resto da noite. Ele era um bom amigo que não ria da cara dele quando Cesar estava realmente triste.

“Não fica assim não, Cesinha.” Liz colocou um braço sobre os ombros dele. “Meu encontro mais tarde babou também, e nem chegamos a ir. Meu vizinho de porta conseguiu estourar o cano da pia e eu tive que cancelar senão o sofá ia sair flutuando na inundação. Eu to até agora tentando secar meu tapete na janela.” Ela sentou ao lado de César, cruzou as pernas e pegou um caderninho de palavras cruzadas que já estava quase no final. 

"Ah, mas o caso dele é diferente. Você pode remarcar pra fazer merda outro dia, a chance dele já foi." 

Cesar virou a cabeça para ela abruptamente, "E você, hein Mariana? Deve estar indo tudo às mil maravilhas com os seus interesses pra você 'tá falando de mim assim, né? Conta aí pra gente como que 'tá a situação com o Cariad e com o Thomas, vai lá." 

Se ela queria jogar sal na ferida, ele também sabia como. 

O relacionamento deles era complicado, era como Cesar descreveria para início de conversa. Os três se conheciam a anos, eram melhores amigos e Mariana amava os dois — platonicamente antes de tudo — mais do qualquer um na vida dela exceto os próprios pais. Acontece que, talvez, o sentimento não fosse somente tão platônico quanto achava que era, isso vindo de todas as partes. 

Três meses atrás, Mariana percebeu que os olhos de Kenan eram muito bonitos à luz da TV enquanto assistiam à maratona semanal de filmes que faziam. No dia seguinte, que o perfume que ele passava para ir trabalhar era amadeirado e refrescante, e ela pensou em comprar um frasco para ela. A noite, depois não ter conseguido pensar em mais nada no decorrer do dia, descobriu que, na verdade, o cheiro que gostava era do perfume  _ nele.  _

E ela contou isso para Cesar na falta de um ouvido amigo. Estava até que lidando bem com tudo, era normal, ocasionalmente, amigos desenvolverem sentimentos um pelo outro, ela iria conversar com Kenan e tudo se resolveria de um jeito ou de outro. Ou eles tentariam algo, ou não.

Decidiu que contaria para Kenan assim que ele voltasse de viagem em quinze dias...

Na semana seguinte ela percebeu como a boca de Miguel parecia macia. 

Desde então tem arrumado desculpas para não ver nem um, nem outro. 

"Isso é golpe baixo." 

"Nada mais justo,” surpreendentemente, Liz veio a seu resgate. O que era suspeito, porque Liz nunca vinha ao seu resgate. “Você não deixa o moleque em paz.”

Ah, ela sabia que ele não suportava ser chamado de moleque. 

Sentiu uma veia na testa pulsar, “Eu sou mais velho que vocês duas? Cadê o respeito?" 

Liz simplesmente abanou a mão para ele como se o dispensasse. "Isso pouco interessa com esse teu chassi de grilo."

Mariana riu tão forte que quase derrubou a vassoura, e foi acompanhada por Liz, que ainda fingia se concentrar na revista que segurava. 

"Mas sério, você nem conhecia ele direito, você acha outro logo. Na verdade, se eu não cheguei a ver ele, nem devia ser tão bonitinho assim. Não foi grande perda." 

"Ah não, era bonito sim," disse Mariana. "Tanto na aparência quanto no porte, apesar de não ter ido muito com a cara dele de início. Parecia muito… Animado? Do tipo que incomoda fácil." 

Cesar não podia discordar mais das duas. 

Primeiro porque ele não era do tipo que ia em encontros —  _ não que aquilo tivesse sido um encontro _ — então sabia que não se daria essa chance tão cedo depois do desastre que tinha sido. Cesar muito mal gostava de passar tempo com conhecidos, quem dizer conhecer novas pessoas.

Segundo porque Joui não tinha nada de incômodo. Certamente fazia perguntas até demais quando estava animado e às vezes teimoso no que achava que conhecia, mas apesar de tudo podia ver que o outro se esforçava para manter a conversa confortável para ambos. O que fazia Cesar querer retribuir da mesma forma, coisa que nem se importava em fazer geralmente. 

Sabia exatamente porque havia se afetado tão fácil com o bolo que havia levado. Além de toda a beleza e da óbvia atração que sentia pelo outro — não via ponto em negar agora — Joui poderia ter sido um amigo antes de qualquer coisa. 

Ele parecia ser alguém para quem poderia contar qualquer coisa.

"Viu Cesinha? Seria um contraste muito grande entre vocês dois, ele sendo um raiozinho de sol, e você sendo tão… Você." Liz gesticulou para ele por inteiro. "Não que tenha algo de errado com você. É só… Bem, 'cê sabe" 

Estreitou os olhos. 

"Emo. Antissocial. Antipático." Mariana listou nos dedos. "Nerd. Você escolhe." 

Liz se voltou para ela fazendo uma careta, "Não foi o que eu quis dizer."

"Foi sim, a gente sabe." 

"O Cesinha tem muitas qualidades boas, ele é responsável!" 

"Você quer dizer neurótico, né? Principalmente com as coisas dele." 

Cesar bufou, levantando de cara amarrada e catando o copo que ela deixara na mesa. Não estava de bom humor o suficiente para aquela discussão. Na verdade, nem estava de bom humor. 

"Eu vou lá pra trás." 

O resto do dia passou como um borrão. O encontro realmente parecia ter acabado com o ânimo dele até a semana seguinte pelo menos. 

Chegou em casa cansado, parecia que sua energia fora drenada durante o dia e agora ele estava somente na reserva. Tomou banho e dormiu assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro. 

Quando Cesar acordou na manhã de sábado ele foi direto para o chuveiro. Estava quente e ele não tinha ar-condicionado, o que significava que havia acordado sentindo a pele pegajosa e o cabelo oleoso e precisava desesperadamente de um banho. 

Tomou seu café e quando pegou o celular, a primeira coisa que percebeu era que alguém havia o mandado mensagem. Abriu a conversa do número desconhecido e se deparou com a foto de um cachorro. 

Cesar não entendia muito bem de cachorros — se considerava mais uma pessoa de gatos — então para ele aquele era da raça "enorme". O pelo que Cesar imaginava ser dourado quando limpo estava uma bagunça, todo enlameado e com tufos de terra presos pela extensão. Apesar disso ele não expressava nem uma gota de remorso, na verdade, pareceria quase sorrir alegre para a câmera se isso fosse possível.

Logo abaixo, mensagens que sem dificuldade descobriu serem de Joui. 

**Recebida, 23:32.**

**achada a meliante**

***foto anexada***

**desculpa mesmo ter que sair daquele jeito (╥﹏╥)**

**e pelo vácuo depois**

**espero não ter causado uma má impressão eu gostei muito de sair com você**

**é que passamos o dia inteiro dando banho nela e consertando o estrago que ela fez quando passou arrebentando a mureta pra conseguir passar pelo portão e eu tbm tava com vergonha de vir falar depois do que eu fiz e de ter saído tão de repente, juro que eu não quis te dar um bolo!**

**eu realmente precisava vir ajudar o meu amigo porque a cachorra dele tem mania de fugir e ir pra casa do cara que ele gosta (que por acaso mora a seis quadras daqui num condomínio fechado) e não é muito fácil explicar o porquê de se estar invadindo o quintal de alguém as 2 e pouca da manhã pela terceira vez no mesmo mês…**

**Recebida, 23:38.**

**você tava muito bonito com o casaco preto, combina com o seu tom de pele, deixa ela mais vibrante…**

**Recebida, 23:40.**

**aaaaaaa esquece que eu falei isso eu perco a noção quando eu tô com sonos e você já deve estar dormindo e vai acordar amanhã e ler e achar que eu sou estranho então esquece**

**desculpa a estranheza**

**Recebida, 00:12.**

**ok, eu não vou conseguir dormir enquanto eu não explicar o que eu falei antes**

**eu não tava tentando ser estranho é só que eu trabalho com roupas (não exatamente criando mas algo assim) e eu percebi que quando você usa preto o seu cabelo muda de tom e fica muito bonito com a pele que você tem**

**eu juro que eu não tava dando uma de jack e analisando sua pele pra fazer um abajur com ela**

Cesar não havia percebido o sorriso que começara a brotar e a sensação que crescia quentinha no peito conforme lia e relia as mensagens. O jeito de Joui era cativante sem que o outro precisasse fazer muito esforço. 

Então a história do cachorro — ou cachorra, pelo que podia ver — era verdadeira, ao menos parecia verdadeira, apesar de Cesar duvidar que alguém fosse passar por todo aquele problema para mentir quando podia simplesmente não falar mais com ele. Isso fez com que se sentisse um pouco melhor.

Pegou umas torradinhas, pensando no que poderia responder sem se fazer de estúpido enquanto passava margarina nelas. Não queria fazer parecer como se tivesse ficado chateado — apesar de ter acontecido isso mesmo— mas também não sabia como falar que tudo bem sem que as coisas ficassem constrangedoras, porque Joui simplesmente não devia nenhuma explicação para ele, apesar de achar o gesto doce. 

Cesar releu a mensagem mais uma vez antes de decidir por agir normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido e ele não tivesse passado os últimos dois dias com uma aura trovejante acima da cabeça.

**Enviada, 6:35.**

**Ed Gein**

Salvou o contato do mesmo e colocou o telefone de volta na mesa. Era cedo e ele não esperaria que Joui fosse responder rápido se o mesmo fora dormir tão tarde na noite passada. Mal teve tempo de morder a segunda torrada antes do telefone apitar com o barulho de mensagem.

**Joui, 6:36.**

**oi?????**

**Enviada, 6:36.**

**Não era jack o estripador, caso tivesse falando dele na mensagem, que fazia objetos de pele**

**Você quis dizer Ed Gein, o cara que inspirou filmes como "O Massacre da Serra Elétrica" que é um clássico mas completamente diferente do que aconteceu na verdade**

**Joui, 6:38.**

**… uhh ok? (・・;)ゞ**

Ok, talvez não tivesse sido a melhor escolha tentar começar a conversa corrigindo o nome de um psicopata. Cesar jurava que não tinha uma obsessão estranha por fatos obscuros que eram potenciais sinais de que ele era um serial killer, ele apenas tinha uma paixão admitida por filmes de terror trash.

**Enviada, 6:38.**

**Soou estranho?**

**Joui, 6:38.**

**um pouco sim**

**Enviada, 6:39.**

**Estamos quites então?**

**Joui, 6:40.**

**você não comenta a minha comparação suspeita e eu não comento no seu conhecimento peculiar de assassinos americanos**

Cesar riu, pegando a torrada que deixara de lado e digitando enquanto terminava de comer.

**Enviada, 6:41.**

**Jack era britânico**

**Mas eu concordo os seus termos**

**Joui, 6:51.**

**de repente me bateu uma dúvida sobre essa amizade…**

**Joui, 6:52.**

**mas agora eu já gostei de você, é tarde demais pra voltar atrás então não preocupe sua linda cabecinha**

**ρ(- ω -、)ヾ(￣ω￣; )**

Subitamente, o dia de Cesar parecia ter tomado um rumo muito mais alegre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se quiser me acompanhar, mandar um prompt ou conversar:  
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesar conhece pessoas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA  
> essa semana eu sai mto tarde do trabalho e na última eu tava escrevendo aquele hotzinho danthur -- que se vc n leu ainda, está super convidade a ler ;) -- então acabou que essa aqui demorou um pouco mais  
> a boa notícia é que eu já comecei o próximo cap então não devo demorar quase um mês para postar novamente asdhjad perdão  
> muito obrigada a todos os que estão acompanhando!! vocês são FODA
> 
> ok, eu já falei uma vez, mas acho que ficou ambíguo, então vou falar de novo:
> 
> SPOILER -- para quem precisa de TW  
> Para aqueles que não se importam com spoilers menores/tem problemas com temas de violência, morte e etc, fiquem cientes de que essa história VAI progredir para tais temas. Eu só ainda não botei nas tags principais porque eu não queria estragar o clima. Mas daqui a poucos capítulos, os temas SERÃO abordados. Ainda não sei até que ponto, mas para a história que eu tenho na minha cabeça até agora, quando começar o balacobaco, a jiripoca vai piar. Papo do filho chorar e a mãe não ver. As tags serão atualizadas conforme os temas forem aparecendo e os capítulos terão seus respectivos avisos. Só parei para avisar agora para não ficar muito em cima. Bjkas no coração de vocês ;3

Cesar Cohen não acreditava em Deus. Seja qual fosse o nome que davam ou o poder místico que possuía, para ele era tudo besteira. Enrolação pura. Não entendia como alguém poderia dedicar sua vida a algo que não havia nem provas de existir. Como um ser humano pode basear suas ações por conta do que está escrito em livros velhos que poderiam nem ter sido traduzidos direito estava além de sua capacidade de entendimento. Ele não ia a igrejas, templos ou sinagogas. Não montava altares ou congás, não tinha nenhuma imagem de santo — a não ser os de séries e jogos — em suas estantes. Ele nem mesmo lembrava sobre religião até alguém comentar. Para ele, aquilo tudo simplesmente era sem sentido.

Em contrapartida, Cláudia era uma mulher extremamente espirituosa, ligada ao misticismo e todas as coisas em que Cesar quase desprezava. Sua mãe, de certa forma, contribuiu para o atual nível de cinismo dele. Ela trazia de tudo para casa, fosse estudo de tarot, runas, cristais, bíblia, ou afins. Extremamente crédula, uma mulher devota não a uma religião, mas à fé que tinha, a crença de que as coisas um dia iriam melhorar.

Cesar tinha raiva porque sabia que ela só ficara daquele jeito depois que Christopher os abandonara. E ele sabia que tudo que conquistaria não seria devido a uma entidade com piedade de sua alma, mas sim fruto do trabalho e suor e de noites mal-dormidas.

Desde cedo aprendera uma lição valiosa que fazia sua mãe olhá-lo com pena: O futuro estava em suas próprias mãos, e ele se recusava a acreditar em qualquer coisa que dissesse o contrário. 

O fato é que Cesar também não acreditava em nada místico ou paranormal. Ele assistia histórias de fantasmas e demônios e criaturas monstruosas a noite e dormia sem problema nenhum depois, coisa que nem Bruno conseguia fazer dependendo do filme. 

Quando Joui convidou Cesar para assistir filmes de terror com os amigos dele em uma reunião particular, o que mais o assustava era que conheceria pessoas próximas da vida do mesmo. Aqueles que o mais conheciam quando Cesar nem sabia em que ele trabalhava ainda, nem o porquê que se calava toda vez que mencionava os pais ou o país de onde veio. 

Ele não era uma pessoa fácil de gostar, tinha plena consciência. Era grosso e antipático e ignorava a todos na maior parte do tempo da mesma forma que gostaria de ser ignorado. E o mais importante é que ele _não se importava_ com aquilo. 

Mas essas pessoas eram especiais para Joui, então queria ao menos tentar causar uma boa impressão já que ele os valorizava tanto e Cesar valorizava a Joui. 

"Ah, você vai gostar deles, são bem de boa, na verdade," ele disse pelo telefone. "Um pouco barulhentos demais, mas de bom coração. E não se preocupa, um dos meus amigos também vai trazer a nova namorada, então você não vai ser o único a não conhecer ninguém lá!" 

Cesar não se orgulhava de se lembrar que engasgou com o nada, tendo uma crise de tosse que quase o levou a perder os pulmões, simplesmente porque Joui falara _também_ inocentemente como se eles mesmos estivessem indo juntos como um casal. _Também_ como um casal. 

Não era a primeira vez que ele soltava comentários ambíguos sem nem perceber o que havia feito, e Cesar desconfiava que não seria a última também. 

Era aquele ditado sobre maldade, ouvidos e tudo mais. Ou seriam olhos…? 

Dava no mesmo. 

No sábado, às sete da noite em ponto, estava de frente para a porta com uma sacola de salgadinhos em uma mão e uma garrafa de refrigerante na outra, ambas suadas ao extremo — vale ressaltar que não era por conta do calor apesar de ser uma noite abafada — tanto que o plástico quase escorregava do aperto. O próprio pescoço dele se encontraria em estado pior se não tivesse prendido o cabelo num coque alto firme. 

Observando a frente a casa parecia humilde, pelo menos pelo o que podia ver por fora, o que também não era muito por conta do muro alto. Bem pintada de amarelo apesar de transparecer idade, a parede se estendia por uns bons 3 metros acima. No portão de ferro em placas lisas bem encaixadas, destacava-se uma plaquinha de madeira decorada com flores desenhadas onde se lia “233” e a entrada para a caixa de correio logo ao lado, dando uma aparência quase doce a entrada da casa. 

Bateu na porta e imediatamente pôde ouvir barulhos do outro lado. Latidos altos, repentinos e rentes a fresta fizeram com que ele pulasse uns bons centímetros no susto. Ainda estava se recompondo quando um homem baixinho atendeu a porta, abrindo só um pouquinho para espiar.

“Você deve ser o Cesar, né não?” Ele disse, sorrindo com dificuldade, parecia segurar o cachorro fora do campo de visão. “O Joui falou que ia chamar um amigo de fora- Calma aí, me dá um segundo.” O homem fechou a fresta e Cesar pôde ouvir de dentro ele chamar, “Vem Jennifer, pra casinha.”

Silêncio.

“Não adianta fazer essa carinha, você sabe que não pode ficar na sala com visita nova, você pula em cima e rouba os sapatos deles do armário.”

Um ganido de reclamação.

“‘Tá bom, eu te dou um bifinho de prêmio se você se comportar lá dentro.” 

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio e o homem abriu o portão novamente, dessa vez por completo e portando um grande sorriso no rosto. 

“Pode entrar! Eu só ‘tava botando a Jennifer no cantinho dela. Sabe como é, ela fica já animada quando tem essas ocasiões e ainda vai chegar mais gente, não é o melhor cenário pra te apresentar a não ser que queira passar a noite com a cara toda babada e ir embora descalço.” Ele deu espaço para que Cesar entrasse, esperando ele passar para fechar a porta e se virar para ele estendendo uma mão a ele. “Meu nome é Arthur, conheço Joui a alguns anos, ele chegou a falar de mim?"

Muito provável que sim, mas ele não saberia porque Joui não citava nomes quando falava sobre os amigos, era sempre "aquele amigo do cachorro, sabe? Ele também é desenhista," e procedia a contar a história onde aquela informação era relevante. Cesar não julgava, já que ele também não saia espalhando informações aos quatro ventos. 

"Você é aquele que trabalha num estúdio de artes e modelagem?" 

Arthur apertou a mão dele com força e o sorriso brilhou ainda mais no rosto, "Eu mesmo!" Puxou Cesar para um meio abraçado esquisito que provavelmente teria sido amigável se Cesar soubesse o que fazer com as mãos quando recebia afeto ou era tocado por outras pessoas de qualquer maneira que não profissional. Do jeito que era, apenas ficou com elas largadas ao lado do corpo enquanto Arthur dava tapinhas amigáveis nas costas dele. "É muito bom te conhecer, o Joui não parou de me contar sobre você toda vez que vocês se falavam. Me perguntou até como criar um MSN pra te mandar mensagem mais vezes já que os torpedos são caros." 

Ele mal havia passado do portão e já sentia as maçãs do rosto se avermelharem. Acreditar que Joui o havia mencionado em algum momento era completamente diferente de ter a confirmação. E ao que parecia ele não só havia comentado, como também falara bastante sobre ele. 

"Ah, legal…" Engoliu em seco o embaraço enquanto Arthur pegava uma das sacolas, "É melhor pra conversarmos mesmo."

Passaram por um grande quintal com duas espreguiçadeiras sobre a grama aparada abaixo de um guarda-sol e brinquedos — que Cesar imaginava serem da cachorra — espalhados pelo meio do caminho. 

"Você trabalha numa confeitaria?" Arthur perguntou, como se querendo puxar assunto. 

"Quase isso, sim" 

Não eram uma confeitaria porque não vendiam somente doces, mas Cesar não estava nem um pouco afim de explicar as ramificações de estabelecimentos de comida. Além de ter certeza que o entediaria se tentasse. 

"E você come muito doce? Eu _sempre_ quis trabalhar numa confeitaria, adoro bolos e cupcakes e chicletes- vocês fazem chiclete lá? Chiclete é o meu favorito." E desandou a falar sobre gomas de mascar. 

Cesar tentou, ele juraria por sua própria vida que tentou prestar atenção, mas depois de alguns segundos o falatório virou barulho de fundo, uma ocasional balançada de cabeça para mostrar que ainda estava escutando — não estava — era incentivo o suficiente para que ele continuasse.

Arthur o guiou até a sala durante o monólogo. Passaram pela varanda coberta, que se destacava do quintal por conta de belos azulejos azuis claro, e por uma antessala onde foi instruído a retirar os sapatos e o casaco que carregava e colocá-los dentro de um armário esguio de madeira escura com ganchos do lado externo. 

A porta para a sala era de arrastar, o piso era revestido em madeira no nível elevado do outro cômodo, e o ambiente era iluminado com luzes quentes vindas belos candelabros dourados nas paredes. A junção disso tudo tornava o ambiente limpo, rústico e…materno.

Como se tivesse pisado e sido imediatamente enlaçado pelos braços de Cláudia. Algo ali era extremamente familiar a ele… Só ainda não havia descoberto o que. 

"Minha mãe não tá em casa hoje, ela foi pro clube do livro com as amigas, aí a gente pensou 'Ah que oportunidade melhor pra conhecer o amigo do Joui?' já que você é o primeiro que ele faz sozinho aqui no Brasil." Arthur colocou as sacolas em cima da mesa de estar ao lado de outras. "Ele não faz amizade fácil, ouvi várias vezes reclamarem por alto do jeito dele ser irritante quando ele se afastava — bando de covardes, aliás, só falavam pelas costas — mas eu não saberia se é verdade ou não," ele riu, "já que também costumo ouvir isso sobre mim. Acho que por sermos parecidos eu não me incomodo?"

E Cesar não sabia dizer o porquê de aquilo ter batido tão forte nele. Talvez fosse o caso de empatia emocional já que ele mesmo se identificou com essa situação mais vezes do que admitia lembrar.

"Enfim," Arthur o olhou rapidamente pelo canto dos olhos e apoiou os braços na cintura. "Você é do tipo caladão né?" 

Cesar deu de ombros, "Acho que sim. Eu gosto do silêncio." 

"Sinto muito então," ele disse, "porque hoje é o que menos vai ter. O grupo quando junta não cala a boca- _eu_ mal calo a boca e isso a gente tá _sozinho_ ainda." 

"Não é como se eu me incomodasse—" opa, aquilo era mentira "—demais…" 

"Ah, menos mal então. Acho que o pessoal vai gostar de você. O Joui bem falou que você era assim; bonitão misterioso, um cabelão grandão escondendo segredos. Palavras dele."

Cesar não conseguiu segurar a risada, "Segredos?" 

Arthur se empolgou, parecendo satisfeito pela reação, "Ah é! Tipo um agente secreto ou—ou um hacker da inteligência internacional! Você é programador, né? O Joui me disse que você manjava dessas coisas. Você pode ser um espião americano enviado pra recolher informações do nosso governo!" 

E naquele momento decidiu que não faria mal entrar na brincadeira. Por que desperdiçar uma oportunidade de interagir e talvez criar um vínculo — o que Cesar vinha torcendo para ser fácil com pelo menos uma pessoa naquela noite — quando a fora oferecida de tão bom grado? 

"Acho que se a CIA quisesse alguma coisa ela conseguiria muito mais rápido comprando a informação de lá." 

"Tá vendo!" Arthur fingiu espanto, exageradamente apontando um dedo na direção dele. "Só um infiltrado saberia disso!" 

"Eu não sou um agente americano!" 

"Isso é exatamente o que um espião diria pra nos despistar!" 

"Talvez você seja o traidor entre nós!" Cesar acusou e colocou uma mão no queixo como se estivesse pensando, "Sim, um artista, uma alma sensível com um passado sombrio na ilegalidade que precisa pagar seu débito com o governo vendendo informações cruciais pro serviço secreto. É o álibi perfeito!" 

Arthur engasgou, colocando a mão direita sobre o peito e mostrando a palma da outra para Cesar dramaticamente, "Não! Como pode ser? Como me descobriu tão rápido?!" 

Ele bateu o dedo indicador na testa, "Tsc, tsc, agora que você se entregou eu não posso deixar que fuja. Porque, na verdade," fez uma pausa, arregalando os olhos e o olhando com a cabeça inclinada para trás, "você também não estava errado!" 

Arthur puxou o ar rapidamente, surpreso, "Eu sabia!" 

"Mas eu não sou do serviço secreto, é ai que você se enganou! Meu nome é Ivan Ivanovik, e eu sou o agente russo enviado para te desligar para sempre!" 

"Oh não!" 

Cesar fez uma arma com os dedos e fingiu atirar, Arthur colocou a mão no pescoço como se tivesse sido ferido e caiu para trás, no sofá. 

"Malditos russos! Eu serei vingado! NÃÃÃO!" E morreu, estribuchando lentamente e então colapsando, dramaticamente colocando a língua para fora. 

Nenhum dos dois aguentou mais do que alguns segundos antes de caírem na risada. Arthur segurava a barriga de tão forte que ele gargalhava e Cesar sentia a face doer com a falta de costume com a expressão. 

"Ivan Ivanovick?" 

"Eu não tenho a melhor imaginação do mundo."

"Genial!" Arthur se sentou, criando espaço para Cesar e dando umas batidinhas no assento. "Você é legal cara, o Joui tava certo." 

Arthur era provavelmente a terceira pessoa em sua vida inteira a chamá-lo de legal. Sendo a primeira Bruno, e a segunda, Joui, mas havia algo em Arthur que fazia com que Cesar quisesse acreditar nele. Não particularmente concordava com eles, mas também não iria discordar de um elogio dado. Cláudia o ensinara que não era educado… 

Por algum motivo, o dia em particular estava disposto a fazê-lo lembrar dela. Talvez fosse hora de visitá-la… 

Os pensamentos se dispersaram quando foi puxado abruptamente pelo pescoço, Arthur o segurando de lado pelos ombros, para que se sentasse logo. 

"Fica a vontade," ele se levantou ainda rindo, "Eu vou buscar uma água, quer? O Joui já deve estar voltando, ele foi buscar os filmes na locadora e mais energético, senão o pessoal dorme no meio e ele é muito difícil de levantar depois—acredite eu tenho que acordar ele todo dia." 

Cesar se endireitou no sofá com a nova informação. "Ele mora aqui?" 

Arthur franziu as sobrancelhas, "Mora ué, ele não contou?" Cesar negou com a cabeça e ele apenas deu de ombros. "Deve ter esquecido; fala, fala, fala sem pensar e esquece do mais importante. Normal. Fica aí que eu já volto!"

Com a curiosidade renovada, Cesar olhou ao redor. Nem que se esforçasse muito conseguiria ver traços de Joui na casa.

Arthur? Com certeza, apesar de mal conhecê-lo, podia identificar exatamente onde ele se encaixava ali: nas plantas da janela, nos retratos pintados ao invés de fotografados, nas esculturas e desenhos infantis guardados em molduras. Mas não importava o quanto procurasse, não haviam vestígios de que Joui sequer dormia ali, nenhum casaco no cabideiro da entrada, nenhum sapato no armário, nenhuma caneca das que estavam distribuídas pela mesa. Nada. 

Não conseguiria imaginar que alguém além de Arthur e sua mãe vivessem ali devido a "falta de rastros". 

E talvez fosse paranoia de Cesar — mal o conhecia afinal — mas algo, talvez sua intuição que raramente falhava, dizia a ele que Joui não estava ali a muito tempo mas que nunca desfizera as malas também, talvez pro caso de ter que ir embora as pressas. Apesar de saber que o outro não tinha muitas coisas, já que ele mesmo falara que sairá na primeira oportunidade em que recebeu a proposta de emprego, mas sentia algo a mais ali. Talvez tivesse saído não só porque queria, mas porque precisava também… 

Cesar balançou a cabeça, abaixando-a e rindo de si mesmo. Estava vendo coisa demais. Teorias da conspiração residuais da brincadeira. 

A porta bateu. Ouviu passos do corredor de onde veio. 

"Arthur! Você já colocou o refri no congelador? O Cesar já tá chegando e eu não quero ver o meu primeiro amigo da vida real com aquela carinha lindinha morrendo de sede do meu lado!" 

Mesmo se o cabelo de Cesar estivesse solto, este não seria o suficiente para cobrir a vermelhidão que assolou o rosto dele. 

Espera— 

Ele havia acabado de se tocar de algo que havia deixado passar antes… 

O filtro da mente a boca que Cesar possuía muito provavelmente havia travado no mesmo momento em que finalmente entendeu as palavras anteriores, o que justificaria ele se arrepender das palavras seguintes tão logo que foram ditas. "Você me chama de bonitão pro Arthur também?" 

Os passos pararam assim como a voz. Joui estava silencioso ao ponto de que se Cesar não o tivesse ouvido antes, ele não saberia da presença dele. Menos pelo pé descalço dele, que também já estava no degrau pronto para subir e que havia congelado no meio da ação. 

"Uh, eu posso fingir que não falei nada e entrar de novo? Vai ficar aquele clima estranho se eu aparecer agora."

Cesar assentiu, e então se lembrou que Joui não conseguia vê-lo. "Ok." 

Ouviu os passos dele retrocederem até a porta e o baque dela abrindo e fechando.

"Cheguei em casa," gritou Joui da entrada. 

Depois das primeiras vezes que aconteceram, foi-se feito um acordo comum entre eles, talvez um tanto estranho para quem visse de fora, mas bom para ambos. Como nenhum dos dois era bom em manter conversas como uma pessoa normal, quando acabavam se envergonhando — ou um ao outro — sem querer, reiniciariam o diálogo se assim fosse pedido, não importando a ocasião e sem qualquer menção ao motivo de estarem recomeçando. Era uma forma de manter a conversa indo sem as pausas tensas que ficavam quando sentiam-se embaraçados por algo que falaram ou ouviram. Pelo menos até formarem intimidade o suficiente para que a gambiarra de interações não fosse mais necessária.

Geralmente era Joui que identificava quando Cesar estava desconfortável e mudava de assunto como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

Cesar achou justo retribuir o favor mesmo que ainda estivesse com a informação queimada em sua mente e a evidência em suas bochechas. 

"Bem-vindo."

Joui entrou na sala com um grande sorriso no rosto, como se não tivesse ficado paralisado segundos atrás. “Boa noite.”

"Boa." 

Colocou a maioria das sacolas que carregava na mesa — que já exibia um pequeno amontoado delas — e se sentou ao lado de Cesar. 

"Espero que goste, o cara da locadora disse que como eu nunca tinha visto filmes de terror era melhor começar pelos clássicos." Retirou alguns títulos de dentro da sacola enquanto os nomeava. "Sexta-feira 13, O Chamado, O Grito, A Hora do Pesadelo…" Joui olhou pra Cesar, um brilho diferente nos olhos, "e esse aqui a gente vê depois sozinhos." 

Entendeu assim que viu a capa escura aparecendo.

Ele sorriu de lado, empurrando o ombro de Cesar com o próprio, claramente brincando. "E eu deixo você falar toda vez que ver algo historicamente incorreto." 

"A gente vai levar o dia inteiro então."

"Eu não me importo de passar o dia com você." 

E Cesar sabia que era porque eles eram amigos. Sabia que Joui não tinha falado nada demais, mas não conseguiu evitar o jeito que o coração se apertou no peito. 

"Ah! Eu tenho que botar as bebidas na geladeira!" Ele se levantou, pegando o que havia trazido e entrando pela mesma porta que Arthur havia passado momentos atrás. 

Por falar nisso, onde estava Arthur? Ninguém demorava tanto tempo para pegar um copo de água. 

"O pessoal deve chegar daqui a pouco, sabe como é, dá primeira vez que marcamos para que eu conhecesse eles, quase tivemos que cancelar por conta da demora. Nenhum deles tem noção de horário." A voz de Joui veio da cozinha. "Pode me ajudar? Tem muita coisa pra levar e eu não consigo sozinho… " 

"Sem problemas." 

A cozinha era exatamente igual o restante da casa. Bem arrumada, os móveis e poucos eletrodomésticos que ali haviam eram simples e pareciam ter certa idade, porém eram bem cuidados e limpos. As paredes em cores claras e a janela enorme para o quintal dos fundos dariam uma sensação de luminosidade mesmo nas primeiras horas da manhã quando o sol mal despontara. Na atual escuridão, quase nada podia ser visto lá fora. 

"Sabe onde o Arthur foi parar?" 

Fez que não com a cabeça e retirou os pratos dos braços de Joui, que tentava os equilibrar juntamente com uma bacia e algumas garrafas. Ele se virou para a janela como se enxergasse algo que Cesar falhava em ver. 

"Hm, acho que não é nada demais, só deve ter ido falar com a Ivete." 

"Ivete?" 

"Uhum," Joui entregou uma garrafa de água para Cesar e tornou a brigar com as outras, "Mãe dele. Ela me acolheu quando eu precisei de ajuda. Ela e o Arthur são pessoas maravilhosas." 

Voltaram pela porta, "Eles parecem legais…" 

"E são! Se não fosse por eles, eu nem sei onde estaria agora. Faria tudo pra retribuir o que fizeram por mim..." Acabara de perceber como o canto dos olhos de Joui repuxava quando ele sorria, tanto que quase parecia que estava de olhos fechados. Joui inclinou a cabeça depois de um tempo em silêncio e encostou as pontas do dedo no rosto, "Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?" 

Desviou o olhar rapidamente. "Não, nada." 

A campainha tocou e Joui deu um pulinho, a animação transparente, "São eles!" 

E Cesar esperou na sala enquanto ele ia receber os amigos. 

_A hora era agora_ , ele pensou. Joui completamente oposto a Cesar, e apesar de terem ficado amigos, as pessoas que gostavam de uma personalidade igual a dele, muito provavelmente não gostariam de uma igual a de Cesar. Se ele queria fazer uma boa impressão, teria que ser outra pessoa senão o antipático programador que se enfiava num quarto escuro em qualquer tempo livre para jogar. 

Ou pelo menos tentar um pouco, por uma noite, se divertir. 

Ele conseguiria, fora fácil mais cedo. Se os outros fossem como Arthur, tudo ficaria bem.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando se acalmar.

“Eu trouxe pizza também, além dos salgadinhos. A gente vai virar a noite hoje!” Uma voz feminina alta foi ouvida, meio esganiçada, que parecia pertencer a alguém mais jovem que Cesar.

“O Tutu me ligou mais cedo, eu trouxe uns jogos também.” Espera, essa já era mais familiar… Conhecia esse cara de algum lugar...

“Ah, você deve ser a namorada do Tiago! É bom te conhecer!”

“Não precisa ficar com vergonha, ele falou super bem de você, ‘tava todo mundo ansioso pra te conhecer! Entra, entra! Só tira os sapatos na porta, por favor!”

Cesar se levantou, o coração batendo forte.

Tinham mais pessoas do que ele esperava ali.

“O amigo que eu falei já ‘tá aqui esperando.”

“Opa, vamo’ conhecer o abençoado então!”

“Espera! Tiago, calma—”

A porta para a sala se abriu num baque e o homem que passou por ela era bonito. A barba feita com zelo, o rosto bem apessoado e os olhos astutos caracterizavam alguém que Cesar estava definitivamente surpreso ao ver lá, mas não em conhecer. Seguido dele, Joui aparece, pulando em um pé só enquanto desamarrava as sandálias.

“Mas eu conheço você, meu querido.”

Sem palavras, Cesar só observou enquanto uma garota ruiva entrava pela porta, animadamente colocando um braço em torno dos ombros de Joui, “Mas ele até que não é feio mesmo.”

“Erin!” A garota que a seguiu tinha sardas nas bochechas e cabelos castanhos. Ela se virou para ele, “Não liga pra eles, fizeram a mesma coisa quando nos encontramos com o Tiago e a namorada dele.”

Tiago ainda estava olhando para Cesar com curiosidade mesmo ao falar, “Acho que você vai ter um treco quando chegar aqui,” ele disse rindo. “Juro que não contava com essa.”

“O que?” Ouviu a menina ofegante, “Calma que eu tô tirando a bota!”  
E dessa vez não tinha como não reconhecê-la. Se a ficha não tinha caído antes, com certeza havia sido desabada agora. Ouvia a mesma voz quase todos os dias desde que começara a trabalhar, era impossível Cesar escutá-la agora e não sentir um balde de água fria por ter pensado, por um instante, que poderia ser alguém diferente de quem era.

“Liz?”

Silêncio.

“Filho da puta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se quiser me acompanhar, mandar um prompt ou conversar:  
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> olá  
> voltei :)  
> desculpem a demora, quem me conhece no Twitter sabe que minha irmã teve que ser levada ao hospital esse fim de semana (ela passa bem agora) mas como eu fiquei preocupada, preferi acompanhar ela e cuidar dela no tempo que ficou incapacitada. vide o porquê demorei tanto para escrever esse capítulo.  
> mas agora estamos aqui novamente :)
> 
> acho que vão notar, mas agora a história (no spirit) tem uma capa! foi um presente de @strawie, e eu adorei! muito obrigada!

" _ Você _ é o datezinho do Joui?! " Elizabeth perguntou, o incômodo tão explícito quanto a incredulidade na voz ecoava pelo banheiro pequeno. 

"Você é a namorada do amigo dele?" Cesar retrucou com um tom de deboche, "Fala baixo! Podem escutar a gente se você falar tão alto! E é claro que eu sou, tá vendo mais alguém? O que  _ você _ 'tá fazendo  _ aqui _ – Pera, date?"

Liz revirou os olhos e o reflexo dela no espelho também. Ela se virou para encarar a imagem de Cesar pela superfície, suspirando resignada e apoiando as mãos na borda da pia, "Eu não  _ acredito _ que no dia que eu tenho a chance de conhecer os amigos do meu namorado — que eu consegui com  _ muito _ esforço, caso não se lembre — eu vou ter que ficar tomando conta de você e do seu complexo com seu crush não-assumido." 

"Ele não é–" 

"Ah, me poupe Cesar! Você só tem falado dele pelas últimas três semanas, e ainda é mais do que eu te ouvi falar no geral durante o ano inteiro." Liz se virou para ele, cutucando o peito dele com o indicador de forma acusatória. "Eu vou voltar pra sala, vou sentar a bunda no sofá do lado do meu namorado e vou aproveitar o filme pra beijar horrores e conhecer as pessoas com quem ele se importa. O que eu  _ não  _ vou fazer é te ajudar se você quiser fugir no meio, você veio a pé pra cá, você volta a pé pra casa. Eu não vou perder mais uma noite porque o destino tá afim de acabar com o meu relacionamento antes mesmo de eu ter a chance de pegar ele."

Antes que Cesar pudesse retrucar, ela saiu, batendo a porta do banheiro com tanta força que o espelho tremeluziu. 

Apertou a ponte entre os olhos, já sentindo a dor de cabeça que começava a dar olá. Ele não podia negar que tinha o costume de fugir de eventos sociais como se fosse alérgico a eles — e não era, ele já havia testado essa teoria antes — mas não planejava deixar aquela casa até que cumprisse o que havia prometido para si mesmo.

A maçaneta girou e a porta abriu mais uma vez. Liz reapareceu, entrando no banheiro e recostando sobre a madeira atrás dela. "Olha," ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. "Ok. A gente consegue fazer isso. Você quer impressionar os amigos do seu crush — e honestamente não me importa o que você diz que ele é — e eu quero que eles gostem de mim porque o Thiago é  _ aquilo _ ." Quando os abriu, Cesar viu uma sensibilidade atípica neles. "Você sabe por quanto tempo eu tentei falar com ele, e nesse mês que a gente tá junto… mesmo sendo tão pouco ainda…" um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, "Ele me mostrou que namorar alguém é bem mais do que do que só encontrar a pessoa nos fins de semana pra sair. E eu nunca achei que eu fosse querer isso — essa sensação melequenta de amor por dentro — as eu  _ quero. _ " 

Não se lembrava de Liz alguma vez ter sido tão sincera, sentimentalmente falando, ao falar com ele. Ela, que nunca hesitava em dar um feedback ou fazer uma crítica não importa a ocasião porque sua opinião imparcial se fazia digna de ser ouvida, jamais havia olhado para Cesar como mais que um colega de trabalho e vice-versa. Mas aquilo, aquela confissão, era pessoal. Respeitava a coragem que era necessária para se abrir daquela forma, pois duvidava que conseguiria o mesmo. 

"Então a gente faz o seguinte: Nós vamos voltar lá, e interagir como os dois adultos normais e responsáveis que somos, e se você sentir que quer ir embora, eu cubro por você. Mas você tem que me prometer que vai tentar, porque eu vou ficar muito puta se tu não fizer nenhum esforço."

Era uma condição razoável. 

"Tá bom, eu prometo." Cesar concordou para então sorrir logo em seguida. "Então… Sua cara-metade né?" 

Elizabeth lançou um gesto obsceno com a mão. "Ah, vá ver se eu tô na esquina, vai. Eu vou lembrar disso quando estiver se pegando com o tal do  _ Jouizinho. _ Pode me esperar." 

"Ele  _ não  _ é meu crush."

Recebeu um olhar de puro descaso. 

"Se você diz.."

Quando saiu do banheiro, deixando Cesar para seus pensamentos uma segunda vez, foi com muito menos agressividade. 

  
  
  


"Qual o problema?" Joui perguntou assim que Cesar apareceu pelo corredor. Estavam todos na sala, eles conseguiam ouvir as vozes vindas do cômodo mais distante de onde estavam, mas não o suficiente para distinguir o que falavam. Joui estava encostado na parede em frente a porta do banheiro esperando por Cesar e ele não duvidava que o outro estivesse ali desde o momento em que Liz o arrastara pela casa. Ele claramente tentava não parecer curioso e não obtia muito sucesso. 

Cesar passou uma mão pelo rosto, "Essa a Liz, aquela que eu te falei semana passada, que me deixou de noite pra cuidar do cozinheiro, minha 'chefe'."

"A que a avó é dona da lanchonete?" 

Assentiu, "Ela mesma." 

Joui fez uma careta, "Desculpa, se eu soubesse teria marcado outro dia."

"Deixa isso pra lá," Cesar disse, um meio sorriso nos lábios. "Não tem problema, e ela não é tão ruim quanto parace ser."

Ele riu, arranhando a garganta com escárnio, "Eu achei que fosse encontrar um corpo ai dentro quando ela saiu da primeira vez. Se pudesse atirar com os olhos, eu teria sido fuzilado."

Ah, Cesar conhecia bem aquele olhar, cansara de recebê-lo depois de tanto tempo convivendo com Liz. 

"Ela ameaça bem mais do que faz, na verdade, a Mariana é uma das que mais tira proveito disso, ela sabe como convencer a Liz." 

Joui prensou os lábios em pensamento, ainda parecendo chateado. Não era a intenção de Cesar, já que Liz na maior parte das vezes não era tão terrível quando se fazia parecer. E bem, era uma noite feita para se divertirem, não queria vê-lo incomodado de forma alguma. 

Juntando toda coragem e boa vontade que possuía em seus 60 e tantos quilos de puro sarcasmo e antipatia, Cesar colocou a mão no ombro de Joui, chamando a atenção dele para si. "É sério, tá tudo bem. Vocês vão gostar dela, só é meio difícil começar… Mas pra você não vai ser problema, já que  _ me  _ escolheu como amigo." 

Joui estalou a língua, revirando os olhos, "Você e seu humor depreciativo pra fazer os outros se sentirem melhor." 

"Mas funciona né?" 

Não se deu o trabalho de responder. Retirou a mão de Cesar do ombro e, ainda a segurando, o levou de volta para sala. 

"Ah, 'cês tão aí!" Arthur chamou com um sorriso no rosto. Estava sentado no sofá junto das outras duas meninas, ele num canto e a de sardas no outro. "A gente já deixou tudo no lugar, vamos começar com o filme da garota na TV." 

"Olha o spoiler Tutu!" A garota ruiva, Erin, deu uma cotovelada nele. "Eu e a Bia ainda não vimos!" 

"Ai, Erin! Não precisa disso!"

Ela deu a língua para ele e se virou para Cesar. "Você!" Apontou o dedo para ele. "Apresente-se!" Nunca havia se sentido tão intimidado por uma pirralha antes.

A outra menina do canto cutucou o braço dela. "Não seja mau-educada," disse baixinho. "Eles foram gentis em deixar a gente vir sozinhas." Cesar já preferia ela. A menina se virou para ele, a expressão gentil. "Meu nome é Beatrice, é um prazer te conhecer!'

Joui fez um gesto na direção dela, "É a irmã mais nova do Dante, que infelizmente não pôde vir hoje por conta da faculdade. Então o Tristan," apontou para um outro homem, que parecia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade de Cesar, encostado no canto da sala com uma latinha própria de energético 'Bichos', "se ofereceu pra ficar de babá essa noite e trazer ela aqui pra se divertir com a gente. Já a Erin veio de parasita mesmo."

"Ei!" Reclamando com voz de choro, a garota levantou do sofá em um pulo, também dando a língua pra ele antes acertar um pisão nos dedos de Joui e sair correndo.

"Erin!" Beatrice se levantou logo em seguida, indo atrás da amiga e chamando por ela.

"Ai!" Joui falou alguma coisa em japonês que saiu como se tivesse sido um xingamento.

"Bem feito," disse Tristan. "Você sabe que ela é sensível, só tem 12 anos."

"Ela que não gosta de mim!"

"Ela te acha o cara mais maneiro daqui, na verdade," complementou Arthur. "Só que ela não sabe como lidar com isso."

Joui olhou para cada um que estava na sala, que o encararam de volta com expectativa…

_ "Tá bom,"  _ revirou os olhos, indo pelo caminho que a menina tomou. "Me deem 10 minutos. E não comecem sem mim! "

E Cesar foi deixado sozinho naquela sala cheia de estranhos.

Bem, cheia de estranhos  _ e  _ de Liz, não sabia se aquilo ajudava ou piorava seu nervosismo.

"Senta aqui." Arthur chamou, batendo no assento onde as garotas estavam previamente sentadas.

Além do sofá ainda tinha uma namoradeira e uma poltrona de bordados rosa que não estavam ali antes. A namoradeira obviamente já estava ocupada por Liz e Thiago e seria rude sentar-se na poltrona sozinho. Cesar tomou o lugar indicado.

"Então, meu bom." Thiago começou. Ele repousava no encosto do sofá com um braço sobre os ombros de Liz, "Quem diria que era você o conhecido do Joui, né? Mundo pequeno esse." 

Thiago não era somente o namorado de Liz, ele não era somente um cliente cativo da lanchonete que frequentava no mesmo horário a mais de 3 anos. Não era um amigo, é claro, nunca haviam conversado o suficiente para desenvolverem esse tipo de intimidade, porém certamente também não eram estranhos. 

Talvez o considerasse alguém com quem podia falar do melhor tipo de cafeína para se manterem acordados durante o maior período de tempo possível, ou até mesmo sobre qualquer assunto da atualidade que envolvesse jornalismo — também pudera o mestrado dele — mas definitivamente não se via pronto para ouvir ou presenciar qualquer pessoa sendo afetuosa com sua chefe, e Thiago não era excesso. 

"Pois é, quem diria…" deu o melhor sorriso que podia, o que muito provavelmente o fazia parecer que estava sentindo naúseas. 

"Ah, vocês se conhecem?" Arthur, abençoado seja, perguntou, estando completamente alheio ao desconforto de Cesar, já que ainda não tinha voltado quando eles chegaram. 

Por falar nisso… 

"Nos conhecemos sim, trabalhamos juntos na confeitaria." Cesar respondeu. "Você sumiu de repente naquela hora, Joui ficou preocupado." Viu o outro arregala os olhos minimamente, e então sorrir de forma larga como se nada estivesse errado. "Tudo bem?" 

"Ah sim," Arthur abanou a mão, "Eu só fui falar com a minha mãe, o bingo 'tá bem animado hoje… Mas Liz, vocês fazem chiclete lá?" 

Era uma clara desconversa. 

Liz pegou a oportunidade pra falar sobre a loja — seu xodó — percebendo a clara deixa. 

Cesar se contentou em ouvir por ora, assim como Thiago e Arthur — que parecia curiosamente interessado nas histórias incomuns que Liz havia experienciado nesses anos de negócio. 

Apenas ele pareceu notar, e se importar, com o desvio abrupto de assunto.

Aliás, agora que parava para repensar… não haviam dito que Ivete estava no clube do livro? Agora era bingo? 

"E o Cesar é bom no que faz?" Voltou a prestar atenção na conversa quando ouviu seu nome no meio. 

Liz olhou na direção dele, parecendo um tanto risonha, "Não era não, mas com o tempo foi aprendendo." Ela se inclinou na direção de Arthur, como se fosse dividir um segredo. "No primeiro dia eu tive que sair porque a massa para a rosquinha de arroz tinha acabado e quando eu voltei ele estava na cozinha, porque a Mariana baniu ele do balcão depois de alguns minutos. Por isso _ eu  _ sou a responsável por treinar os novatos— bem, eu  _ era. _ Agora é função do Cesar. Ela nunca teve muita paciência para isso."

Lembrava-se bem daquele dia. Achava que Mariana iria matá-lo após dizer o slogan errado para o terceiro cliente seguido. 

Descobriu que ela era excelente para lidar com problemas, mas terrível para qualquer coisa que envolvesse dar mais explicações que cinco sentenças. 

Também foi expulso da cozinha assim que Elizabeth voltou. Andrade, o cozinheiro-chefe da manhã, que voltava a noite com seu aprendiz — o que conversava com as panelas — para deixar tudo pronto para o dia seguinte, o colocou para fora quando a jovem passou pelas portas, alegando que ele estava murchando as massas com aquela energia negativa dele. A verdade é que Cesar havia ficado tão mal com o jeito que Mariana o havia tratado que realmente devia ter passado alguma coisa para os bolos. Eles saíram tão tristonhos do forno… 

Mas se lembrava principalmente porque, após isso, ficou enjoado com o medo de ser demitido quando Liz o levou para uma caminhada. Ela apenas o comprou um sorvete e deram a volta no quarteirão. Quando voltaram, ela deu uma boa olhada nele, o entregou a vassoura e disse que ele deveria pagar o sorvete de volta quando recebesse o salário dele. 

Desde então, mesmo com todos os erros e vexames que passava na frente de seus colegas de trabalho, Cesar nunca ficou tão mal quanto naquele dia. 

E isso diz muito, visto a condição dele quando conheceu Joui. 

Havia se distraído do assunto novamente… 

"-faculdade. Acho que se a gente conversar direitinho eu consigo fazer uma arte legal pra vocês." 

Liz sorriu satisfeita. "Seria ótimo! Mas nada muito diferente, já que não queremos perder quem já temos por falta de reconhecimento." 

Ele assentiu pensativo, "Hmm, Business Intelligence…" 

Aquilo definitivamente não era BI. 

"Então, Cesinha," quando exatamente ele tinha permitido que chamassem ele assim? "Conta mais de você pra gente! Tudo que a gente ouve do Joui é como você é legal e inteligente, mas eu gosto de tirar minhas próprias conclusões. Sabe como é, instinto de jornalista." 

"O Thiago é muito protetivo com Joui," interferiu Tristan, finalmente saindo da parede onde estava e se jogando sobre a poltrona, deixando um contraste quase engraçado do homem sobre o assento rosa. "Eu tava te vendo do outro lado, você é bem caladão mesmo, né? Com certeza eles gostaram de você por isso." Apontou com a cabeça para Arthur, deixando bem claro que se referia a ele e ao japonês que não estava ali. "Sabemos como eles gostam de falar, mas que tal a gente te ouvir um pouco agora." 

Onde estava Joui para ajudá-lo agora? 

Respirou fundo, tentando fazer com que a perna parasse de sacudir ansiosamente. 

"Eu não sei o que te dizer, você já me conhece."

Thiago mexeu a cabeça de um lado para outro, considerando, "É, eu te conheço por cima, mas agora você é amigo do meu amigo. Acho que a gente tem que se aproximar mais, não?" Realmente não tinha ideia de por onde começar. "Você é daqui Cesinha?" 

  
  
  


Quando Joui entrou novamente na sala, com Beatrice e Erin atrás dele — a menina ruiva bem mais calma apesar das manchas vermelhas de lágrimas nos olhos — o clima na sala estava leve, com Thiago rindo alto e abertamente quase que se entalando com o ar e Tristan dando fortes tapas amigáveis nas costas de Cesar que certamente não tinha estrutura para recebê-los. 

Encontrou os olhos dele — cheios de água por conta do riso e do esforço. 

"Eu não sabia que você era tão figura assim!"    
"Não estava tentando ser, na hora não foi nada engraçado," Cesar disse com dificuldade. "Mas há de se aprender a rir dos micos passados." 

"E esse cara tem uma longa lista deles, meu Deus." 

Liz revirou os olhos, fazendo esforço para parecer incomodada, mas era claro que estava se divertindo também. "Agora que eles voltaram, será que a gente pode assistir o filme?" 

Ainda levou algum tempo até que todos conseguissem se manter sérios o suficiente para que começassem o DVD sem um ataque de risos nos primeiros segundos. Joui, mesmo sem entender o motivo, acabava por acompanhá-los também e daí era todo um processo para fazê-los parar de rir. Acabou que só conseguiram iniciar quando Liz deu um tapa estalado na perna de Thiago, causando a última onda de gargalhadas antes dela ameaçá-los também. 

No final, desligaram as luzes e Joui sentou-se no meio do sofá, entre Cesar e Arthur, Erin no chão com as costas apoiadas nas pernas dele e Beatrice ao seu lado. 

Os minutos se passaram e a medida que o filme foi entrando cada vez mais no suspense e horror, Cesar sentiu uma mão gelada escorregar na sua. Olhou para Joui, que parecia nem perceber o que havia feito, e então para Arthur, que também estava alheio ao que acontecia. Sentiu as bochechas se avermelharem, dando graças a escuridão, segurou a mão mais firmemente e recebeu um aperto de leve em agradecimento. 

Um filme terminou, e então o próximo, antes de fazerem uma pausa oficial para reabastecer os refris e irem ao banheiro. Oficial porque as meninas no chão arrumavam uma desculpa para saírem da sala coincidentemente nos momentos que ficavam mais assustadores. 

Os salgadinhos foram repostos na mesa e Arthur sumiu alguns minutos na cozinha para fazer pipoca. 

"Isso é uma tatuagem?" Cesar perguntou quando ele voltou. Arthur havia dobrado as mangas curtas da blusa que usava e agora era possível ver o início de um desenho no ombro dele.

"É sim! Eu que desenhei o molde, quer ver?" Antes que pudesse responder já estava retirando a blusa pela gola, virando de costas e flexionando o braço. Atrás, grandes asas cobriam a pele desde o meio da coluna até chegar no início dos ombros. Já no braço, na região do 'muque', uma tatuagem tribal que lembrava flores adornava a região. Ele as exibiu por mais algumas poses, recebendo elogios de Liz em sua habilidade artística. 

Erin se levantou animada, cutucando Arthur com o dedo, "Ficaram fodas!" 

"Erin!" repreendeu Beatriz. "Olha a boca!" 

A menina simplesmente deu de ombros, continuando a admirar o trabalho. 

Cesar virou para Joui, que olhava as tatuagens um tanto desconfortavelmente. 

"O que foi?" 

Percebendo que estava sendo observado, rapidamente mudou de expressão, assumindo algo mais neutro. "Nada não."

"Você pareceu incomodado agora a pouco." Pressionou um pouco, querendo saber o que o havia causado a reação. 

"Eu disse que não é nada." Joui reforçou, o tom definitivo quebrando a voz no final. Sobre o que quer que fosse, não parecia querer falar sobre e Cesar sentia ter ultrapassado alguma linha que não estava ciente que existia. 

A resposta chamou a atenção de Thiago, que olhava para a exposição segundos atrás. "Ele não deve gostar de tatuagens." 

Ouvindo isso, a expressão de Arthur caiu. Ele se virou de frente, os ombros contraídos enquanto colocava a camiseta novamente. "Ah, desculpa Joui, esqueci disso…" 

Joui se levantou rapidamente, e expressão no rosto de quem havia se arrependido, "Não é você Arthur. Seus desenhos são muito bonitos, de verdade. É que hábitos velhos são difíceis de quebrar, e lá no Japão tatuagens tem um significado muito diferente do que aqui." Sorriu para Arthur, tentando convencê-lo. "Eu sei que não quis me ofender nem me incomodar, e juro que não fez nenhum dos dois. Eu fiz a careta não porque não gostei, é só que… São coisas que me lembram do Japão principalmente por a minha família ser tão rígida, coisas que eu gostaria de esquecer. Sei que me entende, e te garanto que não tem culpa nenhuma nisso."

Arthur olhou diretamente para ele, procurando algum indício de algo que Cesar não sabia, mas o que quer que fosse, não encontrou, e pareceu satisfeito com isso. 

"Você gostou mesmo?" 

Joui deu uma risadinha, "Não sei, deixa eu dar mais uma olhada pra confirmar." 

Após mais algumas voltas, Arthur chegando a 'desfilar' para mostrar melhor os ângulos dos desenhos arrancando risadas e assobios, voltaram para assistir o próximo filme. 

Apesar de Cesar não conseguir se concentrar direito porque não conseguia tirar da cabeça o pensamento de que havia forçado Joui a falar sobre algo que claramente não queria na frente dos amigos. Não era atitude de alguém bom para ele, que respeitasse seus limites, e temia que talvez tivesse prejudicado a tão recém-formada amizade deles.

Quando todos já estavam envolvidos na trama com todos aqueles barulhos de gritos e música tensa, Joui se inclinou, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Cesar, ainda fingindo olhar para o filme. Para quem olhasse de fora, apenas pareceria que ele havia encostado a cabeça no ombro do outro.

Antes que Cesar — extremamente nervoso por sinal, de um segundo para o outro sentia que seu coração começara a trabalhar com o dobro do esforço — conseguisse juntar neurônios o suficiente para questionar o porquê disso estar acontecendo com ele, Joui virou o rosto em sua direção. 

"Sinto muito ter sido grosso com você," ele sussurrou. 

E ao mesmo tempo que aquilo o havia aliviado, porque 'uau, Joui não estava nervoso com ele', também quase o tinha infartado, porque agora seu  _ amigo _ estava a literais centímetros de seu rosto. Tão perto que conseguia sentir a respiração calma dele batendo em seu pescoço. 

"Não foi." Cesar respondeu no mesmo tom, torcendo para que sua voz não fraquejasse como sentia que iria, "Eu que impliquei com o assunto, me desculpa." 

Joui passou a mão por entre o braço e o torço de Cesar, enlaçando os dois, e se o mais velho já estava nervoso antes, agora seu rosto entrava em ponto de combustão de tão vermelho e seu coração poderia ser confundido com a bateria da Vem-vem em pleno desfile de carnaval. 

"Você viu que eu não estava bem, e tentou me ajudar, não posso te culpar por isso." Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos… " _ Talvez  _ só precise melhorar na sutileza."

"Disse o mestre do sarcasmo." 

"Ei!" O braço que estava sendo segurado foi apertado. "Eu posso não entender sempre que você usa ironia, mas pelo menos eu sei ler uma situação." 

"Foi  _ uma vez  _ que eu não vi que eles estavam tentando ficar sozinhos pra flertar e você nunca mais vai esquecer?" 

"Só uma é suficiente." 

A boca de Cesar se contorceu quando ele tentou controlar o sorriso. 

"Isso é um pouco babaca da sua parte, sabia?" 

Joui escondeu o rosto no braço de Cesar e ele pode sentir o corpo do outro tremer com a risada muda. 

"É preciso ser um pra reconhecer." 

Pelo resto dos filmes, Cesar não conseguiu se concentrar por um motivo inteiramente diferente do que quando começou. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caso esteja um pouco confuso, como a história se passa em 2012, a idade de cada um é equivalente aos anos, ou seja, o Cesar tem 23/24, o Joui tem 18, o Arthur 21, e por ai vai.  
> Essa história não é betada, então se acharem algum erro, fiquem a vontade para apontar!
> 
> Se quiser me acompanhar, mandar um prompt ou conversar:  
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!

Na primeira segunda-feira de cada mês o florista abria às 7.

Uma hora antes do usual e a frente da rotina, ele deixava a plaquinha de "aberto" na porta assim que iniciava o caixa. O florista, Leonard — ou Leo, como os conhecidos o chamavam — preparava duas xícaras, uma de chá com leite e mel, e a outra com café puro e duas colheres de açúcar, e se punha a esperar pelo balcão enquanto o gato amarelo do vizinho que estava eternamente de viagem caminhava pelos corredores vazios da loja. O bichano já havia se tornado mais seu do que dele, o acompanhando na rotina diária durante semanas, se tivesse que devolvê-lo, não sabia se conseguiria. 

Quase ensaiado, o sininho da loja tocava levemente dez minutos depois, indicando que a porta havia se aberto. O jovem Cesar dava bom dia e tomava o café devagar junto de Leo, geralmente com ambos em silêncio, enquanto o senhor fazia as palavras cruzadas do jornal da manhã que comprara no dia anterior, elas sendo a única coisa que sobrara uma vez que já o tinha lido todo durante a tarde de Domingo.

Cesar se contentava em ficar sentado sentindo o aroma das flores de dentro da loja. Algumas em especial, como era o caso das filodendros naquela época do ano, que ficavam no canto rente a parede próxima ao balcão, logo abaixo das janelas, recebendo os raios de sol filtrados durante o dia inteiro e tendo sombra o suficiente para que não murchassem. Sendo o início da primavera, Cesar já conseguia sentir o cheiro achocolatado invadindo a loja e sobrepondo o das demais plantas. Apenas não chegava a ser enjoativo pois somente passava alguns minutos lá, mas ele imaginava como Leo lidava com aquilo o dia inteiro. 

"Vai ter uma onda de jovens se mudando para a cidade, ficou sabendo?" Ele disse, o sotaque ainda carregado mesmo depois de anos falando português. 

Cesar levantou os olhos para o florista, que continuava escrevendo no jornal sem oferecer mais explicações. 

"Hm," confirmou, esperando para ver se o outro continuaria o assunto. 

"Isso é bom, move a economia." Arrumou o papel em mãos, fazendo um barulho alto na lojinha vazia. "Mais oportunidades pra conhecer gente nova. Você devia tentar." 

Cesar sabia exatamente onde ele estava indo com aquele papo. 

"Eu tenho amigos." 

"Oui, les  _ amis—" _ ele enfatizou a palavra com desdém— "que falas tanto, mas que nunca te vi com. Nem os trouxe aqui. Devem ter se conhecido por essa coisa de Internet que vocês usam hoje em dia, por isso não vejo ninguém."

Cesar pegou a xícara, trazendo-a para perto e fechando os olhos, respirando fundo e deixando que o cheiro do café o acalmasse. 

"Eles são  _ reais _ ," insistiu, sabendo muito bem porque aquilo o incomodava tanto. Tomou um gole e a colocou de volta no pires. "Eu só não trouxe eles aqui porque você iria assustá-los, preciso de mais um tempo antes de apresentá-los ao velho mais chato e rabugento que eu conheço."

Leo enrolou o jornal e golpeou Cesar uma vez na cabeça, com bem menos força do que o necessário para machucar.  _ "Surveille ton language," _ ele disse, esticando as folhas na mesa. "Olha a boca, moleque." 

Passaram-se minutos sem que ele falasse mais nada. Cesar estalou a língua, incomodado com o silêncio — mais pesado que o anterior — que havia se instalado desde então. 

"Sei que se preocupa, mas eu tô bem. Meus amigos  _ são  _ reais e tomam conta de mim também."

O florista apenas o observou por alguns segundos antes de descer os olhos de volta para os papeis. 

"Entretanto,  _ continua _ vindo todo mês." 

Cesar apertou os lábios. "Você também não planeja sair daqui." 

"Eu sou diferente. Estou velho. Meu corpo já não é mais o que era antigamente. Não posso sair me aventurando por aí nessa idade." 

"E quem disse que eu quero?" 

"Pois deveria," retrucou. "Quando passar esse tempo e não tiver mais tanta liberdade, irá se arrepender de não ter feito." 

Hugo, o gato amarelo, escolheu esse momento para pular desavisado no colo de Cesar, que apesar do susto, já esperava a invasão uma hora ou outra. Sempre acabava com a roupa cheia de pelos quando saía da floricultura. 

Cesar acariciou os longos pelos do gato, que ronronava por seu toque. 

"Você não me deve  _ nada. _ Assim como qualquer coisa que acha que a deve também é inexistente. Ela não gostaria que ficasse preso no passado dessa forma." 

"Não estou preso. Apenas quero visitá-la, isso é tão errado assim?" 

"Já fazem  _ sete anos _ Cesar. Eu estou aqui e a visito sempre que posso porque não tenho muito mais do que fazer com a minha vida, mas você não pode deixar a sua passar desse jeito. Gosto das suas visitas e de saber que está crescendo como um belo rapaz, mas isso não é justo nem com você, nem com ela." 

Hugo se mexeu no colo dele, pulando para cima do balcão agora, caminhando entre as xícaras e pondo-se em cima da folha de jornal da superfície. Recebeu o olhar frustrado de Leo sem parecer incomodado enquanto sacudia o rabo lentamente de um lado para o outro. 

O velho homem se levantou, tendo terminado o chá, carregando a xícara vazia com ele ao se dirigir para a portinha dos fundos que Cesar sabia que era a entrada para a casa dele. 

"Elas já estão no lugar usual. Não esqueça de trazer as sementes semana que vem. É a época das Frésias e elas devem acabar logo logo esse mês. E vire a placa de novo quando sair." 

Sem esperar por resposta, passou pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si num baque surdo. 

Cesar olhou para Hugo e ele o observou de volta, batendo os olhos preguiçosamente em sua direção. 

"Você acha que ele vai continuar reclamando se eu contar que já mandei entregar elas aqui amanhã?" 

O gato soltou uma bufada de ar, como se tirasse sarro da cara dele. 

"É, pergunta estúpida…" 

Cesar respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma adocicado novamente antes de terminar seu café e deixar o conjuntinho de porcelana importada — presente de Cláudia — na parte inferior estreita da bancada, onde Hugo não conseguiria alcançar. 

Pegou as flores separadas para ele, dessa vez eram lírios, e saiu da loja, sem esquecer de virar a placa de volta para "Fechado" e trancar a porta. 

  
  
  


A manhã estava tranquila. As nuvens cinzas pairavam sobre o céu escondiam o sol periodicamente conforme seguia seu movimento. Nos breves momentos onde o astro conseguia espaço, sua luz pálida batia nas pedras ao redor, numa tentativa falha de amenizar o sentimento carregado que aquele lugar trazia. 

Não podia culpar o astro, é claro. Era difícil melhorar o humor das pessoas que visitavam o cemitério. 

Cesar caminhava por entre lápides. A terra macia quase não fazia barulho quando pisava sobre ela, mas o modo que tentava se agarrar aos sapatos dele indicava que havia chovido no dia anterior. Não se incomodava, porém, já enfrentara visitas em dias bem piores, quando a chuva torrencial caía dos céus como uma espécie de punição divina para as almas que já sofriam. 

Passou por corredores conhecidos. Anos fazendo o mesmo caminho tornavam aquela vista já usual. 

Depois de alguns minutos, chegou ao seu destino.

A pequena estrutura de pedra era tudo o que tinha de físico de sua mãe, já que todo o resto havia sido deixado para trás quando se mudou, as memórias que coisas como os livros dela traziam eram demais para Cesar. Vendo aquelas coisas, parecia que Cláudia ainda estava ali. Que ela entraria pela sala a qualquer momento, perguntando como fora o dia dele e trazendo o jantar depois de um longo dia cansativo para ambos. Pelo menos, ali, de frente para aquela lápide, Cesar podia se lembrar dela sem a estúpida esperança em seu peito, sendo preenchido apenas por nostalgia e solidão. 

Entendia o que Leo queria dizer. Chegava até a concordar com ele, não deveria ser algo saudável depois de tanto tempo, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Cláudia fora seu porto-seguro por tanto tempo que mesmo quando ela sucumbiu a uma doença, ele ainda sentia que a única pessoa que o entenderia era ela. Então mesmo sem acreditar na vida após a morte, ou qualquer uma dessas baboseiras esotéricas que tentavam vender para inocentes bocós, ele se sentava lá ao início de cada mês, e contava os últimos acontecimentos para ela. 

"A Liz está mais calma," ele disse, incerto sobre como começar. Quando encontrava um assunto que se estendia era mais fácil, porém não estava acostumado a manter monólogos. As pausas longas se estendiam ainda mais na falta de alguém para continuar a conversa. "Ela e o Thiago finalmente conseguiram se mudar pra'quele apartamento que eu falei no mês passado. A Ivete ajudou bastante com os compradores. Ela conhece todo mundo na cidade desde que eram crianças, então todos devem um favorzinho ou outro pra ela. Pelos velhos tempos."

Cesar colocou os lírios em cima da lápide de granito preto, se agachando e passando a mão coberta com a manga do casaco pelas inscrições, limpando as letras com cuidado. 

"Eu decidi que vou continuar trabalhando lá. Não como atendente, a avó da Liz passou o negócio pra ela e agora ela quer  _ 'computadorizar'  _ as coisas, palavras dela. Eu vou ser o responsável por isso, obviamente, além de cuidar do Wi-Fi e do site e redes sociais… É uma boa oportunidade pra um primeiro emprego pós-faculdade." Quando terminou, se afastou, observando o nome talhado de Cláudia. "Não vou trabalhar tanto quanto antes, vão ter dias que vou poder fazer o serviço de casa — só preciso levar a papelada pra lá. Eu vou ter tempo de fazer minhas coisas a parte." Fingiu ouvir o silêncio por alguns instantes. "Eu sei que você não gosta quando eu navego por esses sites duvidosos, mas tem muita gente interessante por lá que pode me ajudar a melhorar minhas habilidades." 

Ele se levantou, batendo as mãos na calça para tirar a poeira da manga.

"Eu ia trazer o Joui hoje, ele não tem se sentido muito bem esses dias. Faz um tempo desde que eu vi ele tão mal assim, eu fico preocupado." Cesar passou a mão pelo rosto. "E eu  _ sei _ o que você iria dizer.  _ Eu sei _ que é verdade também, mas quanto mais tempo eu fico com ele, mais difícil fica me confessar. Eu não quero arruinar a nossa amizade. Sei que não sou uma pessoa fácil de se conviver e ele já é meu amigo sem eu nem saber como isso aconteceu. É incrível ele ainda estar presente mesmo depois de um ano."

Silêncio novamente. 

"E eu sei também que você vai falar do Arthur, mas ele é diferente. A gente criou uma conexão instantânea, ele é puro material de amigo e eu não ousaria me meter no rolo que ele tem com o Dante, que aliás ainda não foi resolvido. A última tentativa de chamar ele pra sair foi frustrada porque a Erin quebrou o aquário e acabou caindo no pé na Beatrice e eles tiveram que voltar pra casa pra socorrer a irmã deles. Acabou que não foi nada demais, a Bea até pôde continuar com a tal do trabalho de modelo de mãos dela, mas a Erin começa a chorar toda vez que lembra do que fez." Soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz, deixando-se desviar do assunto brevemente. "O ponto é que ele é outra história. Eu me sinto diferente com Joui, o tipo de confiança que eu não tinha desde…" O olhar que lançou para lápide fora significativo demais para ser visto por olhos alheios. Pessoal demais. "Você sabe." 

Sentiu o coração bater nas botas, o ânimo caindo. 

"Eu quero ficar com ele, mesmo como amigo. Mas eu sei que estrago as coisas num piscar de olhos e eu acho que não conseguiria sair dessa inteiro se ele quiser se afastar de mim depois. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que ele poderia sumir de uma hora pra outra se eu não estiver olhando."

Cesar sorriu amargamente, olhando para a lápide, desejando sem controle de seus pensamentos que sua mãe pudesse lhe dar um último conselho. Ou consolo. 

"Ah, o Leo também sente sua falta. Ele disse umas coisas hoje, e eu sei que é porque ele se preocupa e tals, mas bem que ele podia pegar leve nas broncas. Quando você tava por aqui ele não era tão ranzinza… Se bem que, pensando desse ponto, nem eu era." Suspirou profundamente, inspirando de forma longa e soltando o ar devagar. "Vou ver o que vou fazer quanto ao Joui. Talvez eu traga ele no mês que vem."

Cesar beijou a ponta dos dedos, colocando-os em seguida sobre a pedra por alguns segundos antes de se afastar, as mãos de volta aos bolsos enquanto a observava...

"Eu ainda sinto sua falta." 

Foi embora, deixando apenas as flores como prova de que passou por ali. 

  
  
  


"Não, não e não!"

"Ele não está num bom humor hoje, né?" Joui comentou. 

A voz de Andrade reverberava pela pequena lanchonete tal como uma ventania que predizia o início de um ciclone. Se para os que estavam do lado de fora já era uma situação desconcertante, para aqueles que se encontravam lá dentro era puro horror. 

Joui sentiria pena de Arthur se ele não tivesse insistido mesmo com todos os avisos de Cesar. Não só uma nem duas vezes o homem dissera que o curso de confeitaria não seria fácil. Andrade tinha de habilidade o que ele tinha de tamanho, mas o completo oposto era verdade quando se tratava de paciência. 

Chegava a ser engraçado, Cesar comentou, que os funcionários lembrassem tanto a própria dona do estabelecimento. 

"Espera só até o nerd cabeludo chegar." Mariana respondeu, estremecendo quando ouviu um barulho de baque vindo de dentro da cozinha. "Ele tecnicamente pode ter escapado do serviço no balcão quando foi 'promovido', mas ainda me deve uns bons favores e nem  _ ferrando _ eu entro lá na cozinha pra avisar que ele vai precisar fazer hora extra." 

"Encomenda?" 

"Pode crer. A mudança do Arthur na marca da loja fez a venda dos docinhos pra festas duplicarem da noite pro dia! Quem diria que ele tinha tanta manha pra isso?" 

Joui abriu um sorriso pequeno. "Fico feliz, ele e Liz não pararam um minuto para descansar enquanto não estivessem satisfeitos com o resultado. Só prova o quanto são determinados."

Sentado na primeira mesa logo depois do balcão, Joui quase tinha visão da situação dentro do outro cômodo, a janela na parede após o caixa sendo alta demais para que ele pudesse ver sem se levantar apenas o deixando observar parte do teto e das prateleiras superiores que continham as lindas embalagens novas que haviam encomendado.

Todos haviam dado o melhor de si quando aconteceu a mudança. A cafeteria passou por alterações drásticas no design interior e, para que não houvesse custo excessivo, a mão de obra foi majoritariamente todos os que se importavam com o lugar — fossem os amigos de Thiago, que agora eram amigos de Liz e Cesar também, ou os próprios funcionários, já que Mariana dizia que só estava ali para terminar a faculdade sendo que não era segredo para ninguém o quanto que ela havia se apegado a lanchonete.

Desde Liz, que além do controle de custos e fornecedores e os demais problemas ainda tomava conta dos pedidos de entrega em casa enquanto a loja estava fechada, até Cesar e Mariana, o primeiro ajudando como podia atendendo aos clientes e anotando os pedidos por telefone e ela botando a mão na massa — literalmente. Mariana e seus dois namorados, fortes do jeito que eram, foram fundamentais para a mudança física da lanchonete. 

_ Todos  _ ajudaram.

Eles eram quase como uma família…

As portas se abriram e Cesar passou por elas, parecendo mais cansado que o usual. Semblante que mudou drasticamente quando viu o japonês sentado à mesa. 

"Bom dia," disse Joui, sem se levantar da cadeira. 

"Bom dia." Cesar respondeu passando pelo corredor de cadeiras até chegar na que o outro se encontrava. "O que te trás aqui nesta bela manhã?" Fingiu uma fala pomposa, "Como poderia ajudar um nobre cavalheiro tal como este à minha frente?" 

Joui riu, entrando na brincadeira e estendendo a mão, oferecendo os dedos para que fossem beijados como os de um rei e fazendo questão de exagerar na dramaticidade. "Apenas sua presença será requisitada, saudoso ajudante. Porém não por mim, ó destino! E sim por vossa carrasca!" 

Mariana, que tinha a mesma careta que sempre fazia quando via qualquer interação dos dois, como se tivesse doente do estômago ou enjoada, passou por Cesar agarrando-o pela alça da mochila e o puxando pela entrada do balcão. 

"Se puder fazer o favor de se vestir logo e começar seu turno, eu agradeço. Preciso do seu corpinho pra usar de escudo o mais rápido possível."

Cesar estreitou os olhos, não resistindo ao ser arrastado mesmo com as reclamações. "Você sabe que é um dos maiores motivos de eu precisar tomar remédio pra insônia, né?" 

"E isso significa que estou tendo sucesso, sim. Muito obrigada pela informação." Deu um leve empurrão nele em direção a porta, como incentivo, "Agora vai lá, vai." 

Já uniformizado, vestido com as novas cores e logo da lanchonete, Cesar passou uma manhã ocupada. Após dar a notícia para um —  _ muito puto  _ — Andrade, teve que revezar o atendimento com Mariana e o novo ajudante dela, que tomaria o lugar de Cesar no balcão quando terminasse o treinamento — para a felicidade dele — já que o antigo fora demitido. Joui permaneceu dentro da loja, aproveitando o dia de folga dele para se atualizar nos joguinhos do psp antigo que Cesar havia dado para ele — com a desculpa de que nem usava mais, quando na verdade guardava todos os seus antigos emuladores com carinho de colecionador — e conversando com ambos durante o tempo em que esperava o horário de Arthur para irem embora.

Ele estava se distraindo, ao menos, de vez em quando parando para observar os clientes entrando e saindo, completamente alheios à situação estática do estabelecimento, ou sentando ao lado de Joui nos momentos livres para vê-lo tentar zerar Dogemon — jogo que ele mesmo havia recomendado para o japonês.

Seu relacionamento com o outro não havia mudado muito depois de um ano. Ainda se encontravam de vez em quando, mais frequentemente agora que Arthur decidira aprender lá, e pelo menos uma vez por semana Cesar os visitava em casa, Ivete o recebendo de braços abertos assim que o conheceu. Disse que acabaria com aquele comportamento tímido e receoso de Cesar na presença dela em pouco tempo, e assim o fez. Acolheu-o de forma carinhosa da mesma forma que fazia com todos os amigos de Arthur e logo e se sentia quase que parte da família, o que somente agregava para que ele não arruinasse tudo com a bendita queda dele.

Apesar do início turbulento do dia, pela tarde quando tudo se organizou, Cesar estava sentado na cadeira, animadamente debatendo com Joui os motivos do tipo fogo ser o melhor Dogemon inicial do jogo.

_ E então seu celular tocou. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi um tanto difícil de terminar. Eu comecei a escrever e dois dias depois meu avô se foi, bem no meio do monólogo, então até eu saber lidar com essa situação para conseguir voltar a escrever foi um longo caminho.  
> Mas agora estou bem melhor, não se preocupem! Foi melhor do que ver ele em sofrimento prolongado.  
> Enfim, espero que gostem.  
> Ahh, ta chegando >:3


End file.
